


jailbreak!

by fluffy__jeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 159cm, F/F, Fanfiction, Gay, JYP - Freeform, Jail, Multi, Other, Prison, Violence, criminals, dispatch - Freeform, girlxgirl, jailbreak, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy__jeong/pseuds/fluffy__jeong
Summary: JYP high security prison. A prison set in a random island nearby South Korea. It's a high level security prison for the worst criminals to ever exist in this planet, well country, rather.Except for one girl.Mina, a 21 year old college student who was wrongly accused of murdering the son of the President. She will now serve a lifetime sentence with the wrong verdict.Until she meets the other 8 girls in prison who could POSSIBLY help her escape and achieve justice.---------TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ viewer discretion adviseda/n this story is also available in asian fanfics and in wattpadfeel free to check it out UwU
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinrin_obliviate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrin_obliviate/gifts).



—————————

"Tzuyu, do you see anything?"

"Hmmmm...no." The girl continued to scan the outside of their jail cell using a pair of binoculars which the tall girl had sneakily stolen fromthe other jail guards.

"Give it to me." Dahyun snatched the binoculars from the tall girl and she adjusted the setting before she looked into it, scanning the outer part of the jail cell, even if things are hard to see since their cell is dark and is only lit by the moonlight from their window.

"Where is she? The guards told us that there's going to be a newbie but she isn't here yet." She moved the binoculars from left to right but she only saw an empty but brightly lit hallway outside.

"Maybe she'll come tomorrow?" The older girl ignored Yoda girl and she continued to do what she wants to do.

"HEY LOOK A NEW-oh it's just a female guard." The girl sighed in disappointment but that didn't discourage her to try and search for a new sight. The taller girl moved closer to the Tofu, also peeking through the cell window.

"Why are you so interested in that newbie? We get newbies each day but you're never this excited."

"Well Tzuyu, she's interesting because-"

"Will you guys please just shut up and welcome the newbie tomorrow. I want to sleep!" The sleeping ostrich groggily yelled in annoyance before grunting angrily. She shifted to her side so she could lay more comfortably.

"Well anyways" Dahyun whispered, ignoring the sleeping cellmate's desperate request.

"I'm interested because she's our roommate. I overheard the guards that there's going to be a new inmate in our cell."

"And...?"

"She could help us escape this second coming of hell!" Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows.

"We can't be sure of that." But the Tofu girl ignored the her as she took the binoculars and she looked into it. Then she had her luck.

"HEY LOOK-"

"Shhhh!" Tzuyu shushed the older girl.

"Look! It's the new girl, and she's so pretty." Dahyun and Tzuyu observed on their jail cell window, seeing the new girl who was restrained by two male guards. The three new people are walking in the hallway, to the direction of the cell.

Tzuyu and Dahyun saw them but did not hear them. The guards held the girl who was handcuffed, silent and expressionless but is secretly trembling in fear. The guards had a tight hold on her, restraining any action from the girl.

"You look so innocent for a criminal, aren't you?" The left guard asked. The girl did not respond. She continued to avoid the two men's eyes while walking.

"Too quiet as well. Poor you." The guard sympathized but the girl continued to ignore him.

"She probably doesn't like you Jongdae. Maybe that's why she's ignoring you." The right guard joked.

"Shut up."

The three people continued to walk through the silent hallways. They also checked if the inmates in each cell were fast asleep and they're not planning for any bizarre things. Well, except for two inmates.

"Tzuyu, they're near! Quick! Hide the binoculars!" Dahyun whisper-screamed while the younger girl snatched the binoculars and slid it under the bed so the guards wouldn't see it.

"Hide!" The two quickly plopped on bed...with Dahyun accidentally landing on top of Tzuyu.

"Ow! Dahyun get off me!" The tall girl whisper-screamed but the older girl covered her mouth.

"Shhh. Don't talk, they'll hear you." The two girls remained unmoving and they pretended to be asleep. The cell door finally opened, the two guards and the girl entered.

"It's cell 2129 right?"

"Yeah this is it." The right guard faced the girl and he pulled out a set of keys, one he used to unlock the handcuffs.

"Good luck, princess. Make sure that you'll make some friends here." The guards snickered.

"Yeah, don't worry. This place is nice and cozy." The left guard joked. The two guards left the cell and locked the cell door. The two guards proceeded with their rounds around the building.

When the guards left the new inmate fell to her knees. She was exhausted after the many things that happened before she arrived here. Her legs gave in.

"I'm so tired." The girl quietly mumbled. She scanned the whole cell, it was dark and it was silent, she assumed that her cellmates were asleep.

She pulled her knees close to her chest and she leaned on the bed behind her. Her tears were welling up in her eyes, begging to escape. She sobbed quietly, quickly wiping her diamond tears away.

"You're so pretty."

"YAH!" The weeping girl jolted and yelped after hearing a voice.

"W-who a-are y-you?" The weeping girl looked around in panic. She couldn't see the source of the voice at first but now she saw the tofu coloured face of the girl because of the illumination from the window.

"Well, of course I am-OW!" The older girl yelped after a smack was heard.

"YOU PABO YOU SCARED THE NEWBIE!" The new girl saw the Yoda girl scolded her unnie. The tofu rubbed her head after the hard smack done by the Yoda girl. The Yoda girl then faced her new inmate and she squatted right in front of her. She was also charmed by her beauty which was illuminated by the moonlight coming from the cell window.

"Um, hi, I'm Tzuyu by the way. I'm sorry for her antics it's just that she hit her head when she was a baby that's why she's like that."

"HEY! But yeah, I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Dahyun." The tofu also squatted down and held out her hand to the new girl. The girl stared at it for a while then she just took the hand and shook it.

"How about you? What's your name?"

"I'm-"

"TZUYU DAHYUN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHUTTING UP!" A louder voice was heard which shook and made the three younger girls back away in fear. The short haired girl marched angrily to the three cowering girls with a firm and annoyed expression. But her expression softened when she saw the new and cowering girl.

"Oh...a new comer." Her voice softened when she saw the scared expression of the girl that's illuminated by the moonlight.The short haired squatted in front of her and to try and get close to the girl but she avoided the ostrich.

"D-don't...be afraid. It's okay, I won't hurt you." The short-haired girl reached out her hand but the newbie just continued to stare at her in fear. The ostrich was confused at first but then she chuckled when she realized something.

"Oh! You must be staring at me like that because of my scar right?" The ostrich pointed at the scar running through her right eye. The newbie just nodded.

"Don't worry, I don't hurt anyone like you. I'm Jeongyeon, the mother of these idiots."

"HEY!" The two younger girls yelled and Jeongyeon glared at them before continuing.

"Don't be afraid, okay? We'll take care of you. And it seems like you're way too innocent to be here to be honest." The new girl nodded and blushed and she avoided eye contact with the short-haired girl.

"And since Dahyun and Tzuyu managed to scare the brains out of you and they interrupted my sleep, they'll be sleeping on the thin mattress over there."

"HEY YOU SCARED HER TOO!" Dahyun stood up to defend her and Tzuyu but the ostrich narrowed her eyes at her which made her back away just a little.

"You scared her first pabo so she's sleeping on your bed-"

"But-"

"What did I say?!" Tzuyu just sighed and she pulled the older girl back who was already charging to the oldest girl in protest.

"Hey, you never mentioned your name by the way." Jeongyeon asked.The new girl cleared her throat which felt dry this whole time.

"I-I'm Mina." The older girl smiled at her.

"Well then Mina, welcome to JYP high security prison."

——————————

"RISE AND SHINE INMATES!!!" A loud policewoman shouted while she repeatedly banged the metal spoon on a metal pan to awaken the sleeping prisoners. There were a chorus of annoyed groans coming from the female prisoners.

"Ugh Thomas shut the fuck up!" Jeongyeon yelled at the policewoman while she covered her ears with her pillow. Mina on the other hand lazily opened her eyes, which were still drooping because she felt so exhausted from last night.

The tofu girl lazily sat up, wiping her eyes before opening it once again. Then she shook the girl who laid right next to her on the tattered mattress on the floor.

"Yoda, wake up before policewoman big eyes' voice will burst our ear drums." The taller girl groaned in annoyance before slowly sitting up, ruffling her messy bed hair.

The four girls fixed themselves up before they quickly ran to the shower rooms. They took a proper bath on the empty stalls before it would be bombarded by other inmates. They dressed themselves up with their orange uniforms. Now the four were just fixing themselves to make them look presentable...in prison.

"Um..." Mina mumbled quietly, she was about to ask something but she just decided against it. But Jeongyeon heard her.

"What is it?" The penguin scratched her nape shyly.

"Is it necessary for us to go here this early?"

"Yeah, I mean, me, Dahyun and Tzuyu make a run for it so we could use this facility in peace. There are about 5 shower stalls in different sections. And imagine how many women would use this shower stalls when each section has 250 inmates in total. You wouldn't want to take a bath next to an old hairy lady right?" Mina shuddered in disgust.

"N-no..." While the four girls were brushing their hairs with plastic combs Dahyun stole from the other guards, there was a loud banging coming from the door.

"YOO, LET US USE THE DAMN STALLS." Jeongyeon just smirked.

"I guess times up guys. C'mon, let's introduce our new friend to them." The other two girls stopped brushing their hairs and they kept their combs in their shirt pockets. Meanwhile, Mina looked lost.

"To who?!"

"To our friends. We would want them to get to know you."

—————————

"She's so cuuuutttee!"

"Mmphh."

"Sana stop pinching her cheeks." The Japanese girl obeyed the ostrich and she let go of the newcomer's reddened cheeks. The newcomer shyly caressed her cheeks, in pain. She stared at the new faces she saw sitting on the metal table. They were busy eating their breakfasts in their styrofoam boxes.

"Mina, this is Sana. She's the one who pinched your cheeks." Jeongyeon introduced the cute and blonde Japanese girl who had several rainbow tattoos on her arm.

"Hii, I'm Sana, the gayest Yakuza in Osa-OW!" She clutched on her right arm in pain after the tall girl who sat next to her slapped her arm before she could even continue what she was saying.

"Don't say that." Tzuyu scolded her.

"That's Nayeon." The bunny girl who sat across Jeongyeon waved. "She's here because of Plunder. She's a senator by the way."

"Ahem, ex-senator. I don't think it was that necessary to expose my ass, ex-mafia leader." The senator grumbled. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever ma'am. Anyways," Jeongyeon was about to introduce another person but when she was searching for that familiar face, she frowned after not being able to see her.

"Nayeon, where's Chaeyoung?"

"She's having breakfast in the detention area, again. She had another fist fight with Momo last night. She'll be on cleaning duty for the whole day." Jeongyeon shook her head in dismay.

"That kid, she's always in some kind of trouble. But don't worry she's very sweet once you meet her." The newcomer nodded with a look of curiousity, then she continued on eating her meal.

"Hey losers!" Dahyun came by and sat next to Tzuyu, who was still pretty much eating.

"Where have you been?" Sana asked.

"Oh, I just got another box of food." Dahyun opened her second styrofoam box which contained her breakfast.

"They let us get more than one?" Everyone's ears perked up in excitement.

"No I just stole it from those buff girls over there." Sana snorted.

"Well, what did you expect from the greatest theif of South Korea right?" Dahyun snickeredbefore she started on her food.

"Hey Tzuyu is a good theif too! Right, Yoda?" Sana nudged the younger girl. The Yoda girl lazily nodded just so she can continue eating her food in peace.

_How are they so enthusiastic with their crimes?_ Mina thought.

"How about you, newbie. What did you do that made you end up here?" Sana asked. But the shy girl was becoming uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you look very young and innocent to be able to do a heinous crime." Nayeon agreed. Mina became more uneasy, with her hands shaking a bit while she was loosely grasping on her chopsticks.

"I-It's something...that I wouldn't want to talk about, for now." The girl in discomfort croaked out. The other girls gave each other meaningful looks, before nodding in understanding.

"It's alright, don't worry. It's okay if you don't open up, Mina-chan." Sana comforted the girl.

"Yeah, there's always a right time for everything." The ostrich said in a soft voice. Mina gave them all a soft smile before she continued eating with her food.

"By the way Mina, what duty are you assigned in?" The ostrich asked which caused the furrowing of the penguin's eyebrows.

"What duty?"

"You know, prison duty. The work you do in this prison. Like kitchen duty, stonecutting duty and cleaning duty." Jeongyeon explained. The penguin looked confused.

"They didn't tell you about your duty?" The penguin shook her head.

"Dont worry Mina, you can join me with cleaning duty!" Dahyun enthusiastically invited the girl who nodded. But she doesn't really know what to expect in cleaning duty.

—————————————

"W-we're...cleaning this?"

The two girls stared at the dirty bathroom walls around them. The ceiling of the bathroom looked like it was about to collapse on the girls because of it's many cracks. The walls were covered with dark molds on the sides. The sinks and the toilets were no better either, it had some strange mildews on the bottom.

"Well...that's what's assigned to me." Dahyun handed the penguin a sponge and a bucket of water and Clorox bleach.

"Don't worry Mina. I'll handle the toilets and the sinks then you can clean the walls." The older girl hesitantly took the sponge and she dipped it on the bucket, then she pulled it out and started wiping on the dirty walls.

Cleaning totally wasn't the girl’s forte. She was used to having a maid who could clean for her when she was still living with her parents. Or when she lived alone in the dorm, a dorm cleaner who she hired cleaned her home for her.

But now here she was, cleaning the male's bathroom.

The girl tried so hard not to cringe at whatever she was doing. She wanted to help her co-prisoner and her new founded companion to finish this task as fast as possible, or more like, for 2 hours.

"Unnie, I'm done cleaning the toilets and the sinks. How about you?" The tofu was finally done after two hours. The girl dropped her sponge back to the almost empty bucket.

"W-wait! I'm not done. I just can't remove this thing!" She wasn't wrong though, Mina was still wiping the whole one wall of the bathroom, after two hours. Dahyun tried her best to not laugh at the frustrated girl.

"E-Eonni, relax." She went to the girl who was still panicking and she held onto her forearm to stop her cleaning motion.

"Those molds are pretty much permanent. It's okay if you can't remove it and all." She tried calming down the girl.

"They won't punish us if we didn't do this properly?" The penguin gave her worried eyes, which made the tofu's heart soft.

"They wouldn't care to be honest. C'mon, I'll help you clean the rest of the walls." The two girls continued to clean the different walls of the bathroom. Finally, the two finished, well Mina was still wiping on the last wall for perfection.

"Hey, um" Dahyun picked up the bucket which was practically empty now, it only contained a dried out sponge which was practically tattered.

"I'm just going to bring this back okay? Just call me outside when you're done." The cleaning girl nodded and the tofu exited the bathroom, which was now sparkly clean because of the harsh wiping of the newbie.

Mina finally finished cleaning the wall which was now sparkly clean while her sponge was basically torn in half now. She wiped the sweat from her forehead then she walked outside, with the torn sponge in half.

"Dahyun-ssi?! Are you still there?" She called out on the hallways full of sets of bathrooms. But she was only answered with the echo of her calls.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. Nervousness was suddenly forming in the pit of her stomach. She decided to lurk in the hallways, just to check each bathroom nearby if the pale girl was there. No luck to her, each room didn't have a Dahyun nor an actual person in it.

_I guess I have to find my way out on my own_. Mina thought. Which really made her anxious, because she can't even remember how she even got there.

She started searching for an actual exit outside the semi-creepy hallways full of bathrooms, which were actually dark inside by the way. The hallway was barely lit, with only flickering lights illuminating it.

Then she went far, still no exit found, she was only faced with a dead end. But she did hear a pair of heavy footsteps behind her.

"Look what we have here." She quickly turned around to see a girl who had an intimidating look on her face. But her height wasn't intimidating though, she was just had the same height as Mina, well maybe a little taller.

"A lost newbie. Can't find your way out huh?" The girl with blonde hair started backing the penguin until her back hits the wall.

"I know you. You're friends with Chaeyoung's goons. Aren't you?" _Well technically, they tried to befriend me, I just went along with them even though I'm still not warming up I guess._ Mina thought casually, but then she also shook in fear at the same time, dropping her tattered sponge.

"I feel bad for you. Her friends would always seem to get in some kind of trouble, especially when they defy me. Whoever she's associated with would always get a piece of me." The blonde haired Japanese girl took another step in front of the already-shaking-in-fear girl so she wouldn't escape.

"And now that you're basically one of Chaeyoung's goons, I guess I don't have a choice but to severe you a bit. As much as I don't want to, I guess this serves as a revenge for her." The girl rolled up her sleeve revealing her toned and tattooed arm muscles with her hands clenched tight.

"Do you know who I am?" The penguin shook her head.

"I am-"

"Oh my god Momo leave the poor girl alone." Momo turned around to see the short blonde girl behind her, who was holding a bucket in her other hand.

"Oh, it's you. How was cleaning duty Chaeyoung? Did you enjoy it?" Momoring tattled the already annoyed girl.

"To be honest, I enjoyed detention more, thanks to you." The unamused tiger dropped her bucket and she took a step forward to the ready-to-beat-up-a penguin Momo.

"But I guess I want a round two. You only won because you actually had a huge bruise to make it seem like you're the victim. But now you're picking fights with innocent newbies? Not cool." The tiger also rolled up her sleeves, revealing some cute strawberry tattoos on her toned muscular arms, which was very ironic for someone like her.

"Wow so you're ready to get another detention sentence for your goon." Momo prepared a fighting stance. Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow in confusion, she also prepared a stance.

"I don't know her. But all I care about is that I'm not letting you drag in another girl in our fight. This is between you and me." The older girl charged the smaller blonde, who already threw a right hook on the Momo's cheek.

_How did I end up here again?_ Mina watched the two beat up each other in amusement, but at the same time, she wanted to stop the two blonde girls from having a live boxing fight, but she was frozen in fear.

Chaeyoung gave the older girl a strong uppercut, which was useless because Momo dodged it anyways. The older girlgave the shorter blonde a strong left hook to her stomach, which hit her pretty hard. The tiger stumbled a bit, but then she was able to land a strong jab to her opponent's eye, which made her stumbleso hard. Chaeyoung landed another powerful right hook on her opponent's head swiftly, which made the older girl lose balance and disorientated, then she landed on the floor.

"Quick, she's out, let's go!"

"W-What-" Chaeyoung grabbed Mina's forearm and she dragged her, them running through the hallways.

"We have to hide quick! She's already chasing us! The two looked back at the girl who was already up, making a fast chase to get the two girls.

The two ran as fast as they could. Chaeyoung still held onto Mina's forearm tight, while she made a quick exit outside the hallways, they were met with the janitor's closet.

"Here, let's hide here!" Chaeyoung opened the closet door and she pulled the already panting girl inside with her. Then she quietly closed the door.

"Wha-"

"SHH!" Chaeyoung motioned the girl to sit down next to her and stay silent before the angry Momo could find them. It was a good thing that the janitor's closet was big, and the closet door didn't have any windows on it. It was a perfect hiding spot, but it was pretty dark inside.

The entire room was silent. Only the quick pants coming from the two girls were audible in the room. They heard running footsteps pass by the janitor's closet, as if like Momo didn't notice thecloset, she just left. When they didn't hear any other footsteps outside the closet, they both sighed in relief.

"What were you doing alone in the hallways?! Didn't they tell you that it was Momo's territory?" The blonde girl whisper-screamed.

"I-I didn't know anything okay! I'm only new here." The penguin cried out. The tiger sighed.

"Why are you here anyways?Cleaning duty?" Chaeyoung stood up, she tried to fumble around the walls, trying find a particular light switch.

"Yeah, I came here with my cellmate. But I suddenly got lost because my cellmate left, and I don't know where she went. After that, I was met with that girl." Chaeyoung finally felt the switch and she opened the lights, which flickered a bit.

"Did Momo do anything to you?" Chaeyoung sat back down next to Mina. Checking out her face if it had any bruises on it.

"She was about to, until you stepped in." The blonde girl growled angrily.

"Now she's involving innocent girls like you. That bitch." The fuming girl cursed under her breath.

"She wanted to beat me up because she told me that I was one of your 'goons'. I didn't even know what she was talking about but she wanted to do it as a revenge against you."

"You're one of my goons? So you're friends with...them?" The penguin nodded, knowing what the small girl was pertaining to.

"Well technically, I'm cellmates with the four of your friends. They showed me around here. They also told me about you." Chaeyoung snickered.

"I suppose they told you about me being a pain in the ass, huh?" Mina nodded.

"Well...not only that but they also told me that you were...a very sweet person." The blonde girl chuckled.

"We'll see about that. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Mina." The blonde girl took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chaeyoung, which you probably already know that. Now" The blonde girl stood up, pulling the taller girl with her. She went to the door, holding onto the doorknob while her other hand was holding the penguin's hand.

"I'm sure that Momo's far from us, now let's get out of here." Chaeyoung turned the knob but the door didn't open.

"W-what?!" Chaeyoung tried turning the doorknob more but it didn't budge, nor the door didn't open.

"N-no no no no, you can't!" Chaeyoung let go of Mina's hand and she held onto the doorknow with her two hands, twisting and turning it to unlock the stubborn door.

"Ugh! The doorknob's jammed. We're trapped!" Chaeyoung continued to twist the doorknob open in frustration, but it still doesn't budge.

"Ugh! Dammit!" She threw up her armsangrily and she sat back down. She finally gave up because her efforts doesn't seem to work anyways.

"What should we do?" Mina also tried twisting the doorknob but it didn't budge. She sat back down next to Chaeyoung who was sulking.

"I guess we have to wait for the janitor to open this. For now, we have to play the waiting game." Chaeyoung sighed.

"I'm about to ask something, you know, to make this waiting game less boring." Mina stated.

"Go ahead."

"What's with you and Momo and why do you fight a lot?" Chaeyoung chuckled bitterly.

"It's...a very long story. You wouldn't even understand the surface of it. But let's save it for another time okay?" The penguin nodded in understanding. While the blonde girl stared at the girl, she just noticed the older girl's mesmerising beauty.

_Keep it together Chaeyoung!_

"Ahem, yeah. Um, I'm sorry about Dahyun anyways." The older girl looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chaeyoung snorted.

"I'm sure that she brought you into this mess, didn't she? To be honest, it would've been better if you went with Tzuyu, she would've kept a good eye on you." Mina let out a soft laugh, remembering the duo who gave her a warm welcome in this prison.

"I didn't want to deny the poor girl. We...we just met and she showed me around, I think that's pretty nice."

"Not for long. Just wait a few weeks and some of your clothes would already be missing." Mina snorted.

"I'll make sure that I'll keep an eye on her then."

The two continued to have some conversations all night. But the two got bored in some hours, falling asleep in boredom and exhausted. Meanwhile...


	2. Episode Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Chaeyoung fought over a McDonald's burger.

————————

"HOW DO YOU LOSE A GIRL?!"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" The two panicking inmates ran through the hallways. It was 3 AM in the morning and the penguin girl had been missing for 6 hours. They were fortunate enough to be allowed by officer Park(well she was there to supervise them too)to search for their missing prison friends. They took a look in each bathroom stall, but there were no signs of a lost looking Mina.

"Guys can you keep it down? The other inmates are sleeping!" The female officer hushed the loud inmates who were still panicking.

"Yeah, can I go back to sleep? It's 3AM and you had to drag me into this." Tzuyu scratched her sleepy eyes.

"No, you're coming with us to search for her. Mina!" Jeongyeon called for the girl but nobody answered back, besides the echo of her call.

"Great, thanks a lot Dahyun. The kid's already gone without her even lasting a day."

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WOULD GO MISSING AFTER A FEW MINUTES-"

"SILENCE!" The three other girls covered their ears after hearing the ear-piercing voice of Jihyo.

"Where did you leave the girl when you were still here?" The officer asked the tofu girl. Dahyun motioned the three other girls to go to the bathroom where she left the missing girl.

"Over here, officer. But she doesn't seem to have left any trace of her belongings." The police officer looked inside the bathroom, which was void of any material nor human being.

"There's nothing in it."

"Guys look!" Jeongyeon called out after she saw a clue.

"What is it Jeongyeon?" The police officer asked. The ostritch pointed at what she saw.

"There's a bucket and a sponge at the end of the hall. Mina must've left it." The four girls jogged to where the things were located and the reached the dead end.

"It's a dead end." Tzuyu whispered.

"So you're telling me that Mina went through that wall?!" Dahyun gasped.

"No dumbass, look." Jeongyeon bent down and pointed at the slightly visible footsteps that were marked on the white floor.

"There are footsteps that go way over there. But I doubt that this is Mina's, it's way too small, like Chaeyoung's footprints."

"Yeah, it's a size 6 footprint." Tzuyu added, she also bent down to inspect the footprint.

"Um guys not to make the situation worse but prisoner Son Chaeyoung has been missing too. She didn't show up at the detention room." Jihyo informed the inmates.

"WAIT SO CHAEYOUNG KIDNAPPED MINA??!" Dahyun gasped.

"No, but the two could be in one place together. Chaeyoung has cleaning duty as a punishment, right officer?" Jeongyeon asked the officer.

"Yeah, she was assigned to that yesterday."

"Well then, let's try following these footprints then maybe we could find the two girls, hopefully." Jeongyeon gulped in nervousness.

—————————

" _With all of the evidence given, the court has found the defendant..."_

_The girl shook in nervousness. Her tears were already falling down on her cheek. Her eyes were exhausted, everything was so exhausting to her._

_"Guilty of murder."_

_That's where the girl's world started to collapse. She was only a college student who wanted to become an IT professional, but now here she is_

_About to be imprisoned for life._

_Her tears fell nonstop. Her lawyer, Jennie, tried to console her, while the policemen were on their way to take the girl away to put her in prison._

_All she ever wanted was to yell out "I'm innocent!". But it never came out of her mouth. The evidences given were too real for her to be able to disprove them._

_The police officers handcuffed her wrists and they took her with them._

_She didn't understand anything. Everything didn't make any sense to her. She didn't do anything to the president's son, why was she accused? How come nobody in her family tried to defend her?_

_While the police officers dragged her away, flashes of light blinded her eyes while a thousand verbal questions were thrown at her. But she didn't listen to them, she kept walking with her head down._

_But then someone called out her name. The voice rung out in familiarity. She knew who it was, it was her brother._

_She saw him, with pity in his eyes. Deep inside she had this fuming wrath for her brother. She wanted to let it out but she can't when she's restrained like this. Her brother called out, out loud to her._

_"I'm sorry-"_

"Mina! Mina!"

The penguin jolted awake after having a dream, a flashback rather. She opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Chaeyoung's concerned face.

"Are you okay? You were shaking violently and you were yelling while you were sleeping." Mina was about to respond, but then she realized that she was sleeping, her head rested on Chaeyoung's lap.

She was having a nightmare.

She was yelling and shaking.

She was sleeping

On _Chaeyoung's_ lap.

On the lap of somebody she just met.

Her face turned red and she immediately became flustered after that sudden realisation. To the penguin, it seemed like an invasion of personal space and that it's very weird to have this type of...thing with a stranger. She was about to sit up to avoid the blonde until-

The doors bursted open. The two girls were met up with the penguin's cellmate and a police officer. There was an awkward silence between the girls, because of shock. The penguin quickly jumped up out of Chaeyoung's lap.

"MINA!" Dahyun instantly ran up to the penguin who was still in shock, and she was still blushing in embarrassment.

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY? DID CHAEYOUNG DO SOMETHING TO YOU? DID SHE GIVE YOU HICKEYS OR ANYTHING?" The tofu started checking on Mina's neck for the familiar red marks.

"Hickeys?! Excuse me but I was the one who saved her from that Momo bitch!" The tiger argued.

"Then why were you two in a closet together?!" Dahyun yelled.

"We were hiding from Momo and we got trapped inside the whole day because the doorknob was jammed!" The tiger defended herself and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay kids calm down. Wow, Chaeng I didn't know you had a thing for Mina." Jeongyeon gave her a smug smile.

"What?! No I don't!" The tiger angrily denied.

"Don't deny it Chaeng, we already saw everything." Tzuyu, who also entered the closet, also gave her a smug smile. The short blonde girl pouted and she huffed in annoyance.

"Okay guys let's all get out of the closet before anybody sees you here." The police officer called out everyone who eventually walked outside of the closet, heading back to their cells. The police officer closed the door while Mina was taken aback by the presence of the officer who was with them.

"U-um, officer, are we in trouble?" Jihyo shook her head.

"Technically you two are because you invaded the janitor's closet which is off limits for inmates but don't worry, I won't tell anybody about this." Jeongyeon wrapped her arm around the police officer's neck which made Jihyo yelp.

"Don't worry about it Mina. Loud mouth Officer Park here is too afraid of the Gayest Yakuza that's why we're able to get away with any of our schemes." Jihyo removed Jeongyeon's arm around her neck.

"Excuse you but first off I'm not afraid of Sana and I only let you guys get away with this because I felt bad about the two little kids who got lost and got trapped inside of the Janitor's closet for six hours." The penguin and the tiger blushed in embarrassment as they finally exited the hallways full of bathrooms and they went up to the stairs.

Dahyun then clinged onto the penguin who also seemed a bit sleepy now.

"I'm sorry I left you all alone there, Minari." The penguin gave her a comforting smile.

"It's alright." The travelled through hallways and they rode the elevator. Finally, everyone arrived at their cells, with Tzuyu celebrating happily.

"I can finally get some sleep!" She happily entered the cells and she plopped down on her tattered mattress. The other girls entered their cell, leaving Chaeyoung and Jihyo outside. The police officer locked the cell door.

"Alright you bastards it's time to sleep. I have to deal with this kid right here right now." The inmates bid their farewells to the police officer and the tiger, which the two acted like mother and daughter since Jihyo was clutching on her arm tightly while Chaeyoung was struggling from her hold. The four girls finally slept in peace when the two disappeared from their sight.

—————————————

"So technically you two got trapped inside of the Janitor's closet because you picked a fight with Momo again, is that right?" Chaeyoung nodded while she drew bunny ears on the jail cell walls.

"Yes, unnie. Then Jeongyeon, Dahyun, Tzuyu and officer Park found us there and we got out." The bunny took in each word that the tiger said.

The two were currently conversing quietly while Sana slept on the top bunk of the bed. They woke up way too early today, the time being 5:30AM in the morning. The shower stalls don't open until 6AM. So they decided to talk to each other for a little bit.

"Look Nayeon-unnie, a cute bunny!" Chaeyoung showed off her new chalk drawing on the jail cell wall. Nabongs just gave a soft chuckle.

"It's really nice." Nayeon admired the drawing. Chaeyoung continued to doodle more on the walls. Nayeon would admit that the younger girl was still a complete child, but she's also surprised about her complete mature and intellectual grasp on things.

Nayeon felt bad for the kid who had to be imprisoned for a very young age of 18. When she first met her in this jail cell, she was surprised on how a childlike girl would be imprisoned in a high security prison like JYP. But when she saw Chaeyoung have her first fist fight with someone, she didn't see a child, but a fuming tiger.

"By the way, you didn't fill me in about you and Mina spending time together. How was it?" Chaeyoung stopped doodling for a while.

"It...was nice...and somewhat boring. We talked about things and what we used to do before we were held captive here." Chaeyoung drew something on the wall again. This time, with a blue chalk. Chaeng remembers the conversation the two had before they fell asleep...on each other because of boredom.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm, she was a college student. And I told her about me being one too. She took IT courses while I told her that I took fine arts. That's all so far that she has shared me." Chaeyoung took another chalk which is coloured yellow this time.

"That's odd for Mina honestly. She's a really quiet girl when we first met her yesterday. It's really surprising how you were able to break the girl's shell." Chaeyoung turned her head to give Nayeon a look of surprise.

"Really? She seemed chill when we talked." Nayeon scratched her head.

"Well, she was a nervous mess and-" The bunny was cut off after they heard the loud metal banging sound from out side. The two girls looked at each other, sending each other messages that it was 6AM already, and they had to make a run for the shower stalls.

"Let's wake up your Sana-unnie then let's wait for Jihyo to open the cell door then we could make a run for it." Chaeyoung nodded. Nayeon proceeded to awaken the sleeping Yakuza. Chaeyoung dropped her chalk and she took a look at her drawing, which took her by surprise.

"Penguin, huh." She muttered to herself, staring at the huge cartoon penguin doodle on her jail cell wall.

She thought about the penguin girl who she spent the night with inside a broken down janitor's closet. How they were too close for comfort, for two strangers who just met. How they slept side by side without minding the invasion of their personal space.

She also remembered how she was suddenly woken up from her sleep, realising that it was because of the penguin was already tossing and turning violently...on her lap. She was whimpering and shouting words which really worried Chaeyoung.

_But she's still kind of cute though_. Chaeyoung smirked. She also thought that maybe she should protect the cute girl...if she could.

"Ugh! Yeah Nayeon I'll get up!" Chaeyoung snickered after hearing the Yakuza's annoyed morning voice which broke her thoughts. Then she heard the click of the cell door that just opened. Her and her cellmates then made a run for it.

———————————————

"Tzuyumphh, canmph yohp givf mfe anofther dumpflingmph." Dahyun requested with her mouth muffled because it was full of the noodles that she just pushed inside her mouth. The younger taller girl proceeded to give her a dumpling, placing it on Dahyun's stryofoam box.

"Their noodles are pretty good today." Jeongyeon complemented the food before she slurped on her noodles.

"Yeapfh, they're reaflly arfmhp." Dahyun agreed with her voice still muffled.

The cellmates were very preoccupied with their delicious breakfast while Mina on the other hand, was spacing out for a bit. Her eyes looked really lost, she hadn't moved her hand for one bit.

"Hey Mina are you alright?" The ostrich asked while the other girls looked at her with concern.

"O-oh no, I'm fine I just didn't have any proper sleep last night." She partially lied. She didn't get any enough sleep though, but she was spacing out probably because of two things. The first one is about the nightmare slash flashback she just had last night, which she tries not to think about. The second one is about-

"HEY LOSERS WHAT'S UP!" A loud obnoxious voice was heard. Three girls walked up to the table where the four cellmates were eating.

"Oh it's you again." Jeongyeon grumbled which earned her an eyeroll from the bunny. Nayeon sat next to her anyways despite the playful irritation she felt for the girl.

"You don't look so good Sana-unnie. Woke up from the wrong side of the bed again?" Tzuyu asked the blonde Yakuza who sat across her. The Yakuza yawned and she wiped her exhausted eyes.

"Nayeon happened." She grumbled and opened her styrofoam box and she started eating on her breakfast.

Meanwhile, the penguin still looked spaced out after realizing that the blonde tiger wasn't there yet. She then continued eating her noodles in disappointment, while sulking about...many things.

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice, causing her to look up from her meal, seeing an upfront view of the girl she had been waiting for, for some reason.

"H-hey." She nervously muttered, earning a chuckle from Chaeyoung, who also sat across her.

"Slept well? Or you had another nightmare again?" The penguin nervously shook her head.

"Last night when I slept I didn't have any." Mina answered. Chaeyoung nodded while she opened her styrofoam box.

"That's good. I can really tell by the sounds that you made last night, it was a bad one." Mina blushed slightly in embarrassment, remembering the whole thing once again.

"S-sorry about that." Chaeyoung shook her head.

"N-no you don't have to be sorry for that." Chaeyoung giggled and she held on to Mina's hand while the penguin girl continued to feel flustered about her...thing last night.

"OH LOOK AT THE LOVEBIRDS OVER THERE!" The two turned their heads to Jeongyeon who literally shouted that out loud.

"SHUT UP UNNIE!" Chaeyoung argued to the ostrich and the other girls(except Dahyun who was focusing more on her food)who were making a smug look at them. Chaeyoung then faced the penguin once again.

"Do you still have cleaning duty today?" Mina nodded.

"Yeah, but Dahyun told me that she's going to help Nayeon on her kitchen duty since her partner was out because of medical issues. So I guess I'm all alone today." Chaeyoung nodded, sadly.

"Oh...well I-"

"Where is Miss Mina?" Two officers appeared in front of their table. The girls where surprised after seeing the officers.

"Um...I-I am here." The penguin girl shyly raise her hand to be recognised.

"Please come with us, you have a visitor who wants to talk to you."

———

The two officers remained their grasp on the penguin girl's arms. Her wrists were cuffed, restraining her hands from any movement so she could retaliate against the strict guards.

The finally reached the highly secured prison communicate room where she saw the man that she continues to see in her most dreaded nightmares.

The two officers unlocked the handcuffs, setting the girl free from her restraints and they stayed behind her to watch over her. She sat on the chair facing the man who sat across her, with a glass barrier separating them both. There was only a telephone which is their only medium of communication. The man grabbed the telephone, pressing it his ear, Mina did the same.

"I can't believe you're here, Jongin." She muttered with vain in her voice. The man shifted with discomfort, with his hand scratching the back of his nape.

"I...just wanted to check up on my little sister." He gave her a weak smile but she had a stern expression.

"Alright and? Just cut the crap and get straight to the point on why you're here." Her brother cleared his throat and gulped nervously, with guilt expressing in his eyes.

"I'm...really sorry that I wasn't able to defend you at your trial. I'm sorry if I wasn't a good brother to you. But I promise that I'm really doing my best to set you free." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but the fact that you didn't show up to defend me at my trial really sends." Mina retorted. Jongin nervously scratched his nape.

"D-Dad tried to stop me, b-but I managed to escape him but when I arrived...I was too late."

"Yeah that's your problem, you're always so caught up with dad and you let him treat you like a puppet." She angrily spat out. Her voice sounded threatening even if her voice was soft and a little bit inaudible.

"Just stop acting like you care about me Jongin. Just tell me that you've disowned me like what dad did to me so you wouldn't have to carry the burden of having a convicted sister." The penguin girl croaked out. Unnoticeable, her hands that grasped on the telephone were shaking in anger and resentment. Her emotions were slowly melting down.

"I...I do care about you. I really do. Heck, dad and I fought last night, about you." Jongin admitted.

"I was defying his orders to defend you." Mina stared at him blankly.

"What did he do to you? Did he disown you too now?" Jongin shook his head.

"He took all of my money from my account. Now I'm struggling financially but I'm making my efforts to find people who has enough evidence to help you with this case." Mina scoffed.

"Yeah you're totally making efforts, even if you have the power to set me free yet you can't even use it for your poor sister. That just goes to show how much of a g-good brother you are." She asserted him with a shaky voice. Her knuckles were turning red because of how tight she had been holding the telephone. Her hot tears were welling up because of frustration.

"B-But...I...I can't fight against him Mina! My position is powerless-"

"Then stop being a puppet for him and be a good brother for once!" She angrily cried out with her tears already falling down. Jongin was about to reply when Mina already put down the phone on him. She quickly stood up and turned away from him as she wiped her falling tears with her arm in frustration.

"Mina!" Jongin called for her but the call was muffled because of the thick glass barrier separating them.

The guards already cuffed her wrists together as her tears continued to fall down to her cheek. They finally left the place, without her looking back at her brother who was desperate to call for her to return.

They walked back to where she was supposed to be doing her duty, to the hall full of bathrooms.

Mina tried to wipe away her tears while they walked. Her crying stopped when they reached the place. Deep inside she still had that feeling of anger and frustration inside, but now she was willing to let it out using her cleaning duty.

The guards released her cuffed hands. They told her that her duty is only set until 5 AM. She nodded at their shared information. She then proceeded to her duty, getting her cleaning supplies which we given by the janitor.

Mina entered the first bathroom, putting down her cleaning materials as she inspected it.

_Oh yeah, I forgot, I'll be cleaning this whole thing, alone. I hope Chaeyoung appears though_. She thought to herself. She also hoped that she wouldn't get lost again, or worse, get trapped inside of the Janitor's closet, alone.

The penguin took the bucket and she filled it with water. She put it down on the bathroom floor and she poured bleach on it. Then she grabbed the tattered sponge and she soaked it with bleach water.

She faced the wall full of dark mildew and started scrubbing it using the tattered bleach sponge. She put all of her effort in her scrubbing, even if the mildew wouldn't disappear, she would want to make the bathroom walls shine.

But then her scrubbing was put into a halt when she heard the door creak open. She also heard the familiar heavy footsteps.

"Oh, it's you." She nervously turned around to face the girl who recently entered .She feared her yesterday, and today. She grasped on her tattered sponge tightly on her hand.

"Nice to see you again." Momo eerily smiled at her. She closed the bathroom door and she locked it. She dropped her bucket on the floor. Meanwhile, Mina's legs were shaking in fear.

"Too bad, I didn't get to know you yesterday because of that Chaeyoung prick, but don't worry, we have a lot of time to get to know each other." The blonde advanced towards the shaking girl, who was also slowly backing away from her.

"Don't be scared, princess. I won't do anything to you...yet." Momo continued to advance to her while Mina continued to back away slowly. This continued until she hit the dead end. The blonde girl was close enough to her, making sure she wouldn't escape. She also scanned the cornered girl's face, she was absolutely mesmerised.

"You're actually pretty up close, don't you know that?" Mina didn't answer her, she was too scared to.

The blonde cupped the cornered girl's cheek with one hand. She looked at her in total admiration.

"Too bad, nobody sees your beauty, but I see it now." The blonde trailed her fingers on the pale girl's skin. She took in every detail of the girl's face. Her eyes were radiating with awe And desire. She somehow felt like she was dragged into an endless affinity to the cornered girl. She wanted her, and she wanted Mina to be hers, now.

"You're very beautiful..." The penguin on the other hand, felt helpless. She couldn't retaliate because her body pinned tightly to the wall by the blonde Japanese girl. There was no escape for her, she was doomed. Her tears slowly welled up, she was too afraid.

Then the moment which she dreaded came. She felt Momo's lips pressed into hers.

—————————


	3. Episode Three[TW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Skip the first part if you’re highly sensitive over abuse and harassment.

Mina was disgusted with herself.

She grabbed the soap once again and she started to scrub her skin harder for the second time. She felt violated and used, but luckily it didn't go too far for her to lose her purity.

She was only marked, kissed and bitten by the blonde girl, resulting to the many bruises and red marks on her pale skin. Momo treated her like that in an agressive but in a lustful way. But fortunately, the penguin was lucky she wasn't touched in the way she didn't want to.

She truly regrets that she didn't fight against the blonde at the first time. She regrets that she was too scared to retaliate against her, resulting for the blonde to think that Mina actually liked it, but she hated it.

But at the third time, when they had duty, together, since Dahyun can't still accompany the penguin because of the same reason. Chaeyoung wasn't also appearing in her sight. In that time, things really changed between them.

_The blonde continued to kiss her freezing collarbone all the way up to her exposed shoulder. The blonde unexpectedly bit the girl, sucking the pale skin, earning a whimper from the girl._

_She moved up a little bit lower, too low for comfort. She trailed her sloppy kisses on the shivering penguin, until she felt two pairs of hands that's weakly pushing her shoulders away, restraining her actions._

_"S-stop...p-please." Mina croaked out while she weakly pushed the blonde away, whose eyes were already fuming._

_"What did you say?" Momo snapped, shoving the other girl's hands that were pressed against to her shoulders. She pushed the other girl with full force, causing Mina to hit her back to the bathroom wall, hard. She whimpered in pain._

_The blonde continued to advance towards her, until she was fully cornered, with no chance of escaping._

_"Don't talk back to me, I'm in charge here." She pulled onto her hair and she slammed her head onto the bathroom wall, the latter groaning in pain. Mina's eyes were already tearing up, because of fear and the intense pain on the head she obtained._

_Momo then grasped onto the vulnerable girl's neck, lowkey suffocating her. With her surprising strength, she pulled up the already weeping in fear Mina and she slammed her back to the wall, again._

_"Listen, if I'll ever hear you complain or resist against me, I'll..." but she didn't continue with her threat. Her eyes softened at the sight of the penguin girl, who was already quietly sobbing with her tears falling on her cheek non-stop._

_"P-please...d-don't h-hurt me, I won't tell a-anyone." Mina could barely croak out because her neck was grasped on so tightly._

_Momo let go of the girl instantly after she saw what she has done to the girl she truly admired. The latter slumped weakly to the ground, trying to catch her breath._

_"I...I'm sorry I..." she refused to look at the girl and she eventually ran away, exiting the bathroom. She left the poor penguin alone who was weeping in pain._

Ever since that happened, she didn't see Momo anywhere yesterday. Mina was a bit relieved that she didn't see her at the bathroom halls again, she hoped that she ditched bathroom duty all together.

But her bruises, hickeys and bitemarks still hurt. Her cellmates noticed it bt she told them that she accidentally hurt herself to cover up the disturbing truth.

Her back and her head still ached, but she didn't tell anyone about it. She was too afraid that if somebody finds out, Momo won't hesitate to hunt her down, even if she did hesitate before, the penguin knows that things will be different when that time comes. So it's best for her to pretend like everything's fine while she can.

"Mitang, are you done? I brought new clothes for you." Jeongyeon called out from the outside. Mina snapped out of her thoughts, realising that she had been scrubbing so hard that her pale skin turned red.

"Yeah, almost!" She quickly rinsed herself. She didn't want to keep the ostrich waiting. She grabbed the new fresh clothes and she wore it, despite having difficulty moving her limbs because they ached because of the bruises.

She went out of the bathroom stall, meeting the three other girls, Jeongyeon, she Dahyun and Tzuyu, who were waiting impatiently for her.

"Good, Minari is done now let's go!"

"Wha-wait!" She felt Jeongyeon's tight grasp and she tugged on her harshly while they ran outside of the shower stalls. Their footsteps were loud yet their movements were quick. It didn't take long for them to reach their cell, with officer Park waiting for them.

"You guys are late." Jihyo lazily scolded them. She's disappointed but not surprised.

"Sorry, Jyo we just got clean and stuff." The ostrich snickered, earning a playful eyeroll from the officer. The officer locked their cell door, she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Make sure you guys stay quiet and you guys won't start another ruckus again, understood?" The inmates nodded. The officer finally left, leaving the inmates to do...stupid stuff.

Jeongyeon clapped her hands.

"ALRIGHT, OFFICER PARK IS GONE, IT'S TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR TRUTH SO WE COULD GET TO KNOW MORE ABOUT OUR NEW FRIEND MINA!"

"Wait, I thought we were playing Fuck Marry Kill?" Dahyun looked at her with curiosity.

"We could play that with Truth or Truth, unnie." Tzuyu gave her a light smile.

"Alright!" Jeongyeon knelt down next to her bed and she pulled out under it a green glass bottle, raising it up in the air.

"I got this bottle from my junkyard duty so I've decided to use it on our Truth or Truth session." The ostrich sat back down in between the Tofu and the Penguin.

The trio cellmates have always done games of Truth or Truth, Charlie Charlie and Fuck Marry Kill, Dahyun's favourite. They'd do that to pass the time inside their boring jail cell. Childish, but fun for a bunch of criminals.

"Arasseo! Whoever the bottle points at will be asked any question. Okay guys let's begin!" The ostrich spun the bottle. Its spinning was so fast that it took half a minute before it would slow down, eventually, the bottle pointed at Tzuyu.

"Who wants to ask her a question?("ME! ME!" Dahyun volunteered herself enthusiastically.) How about you Mina, would you like to ask her some questions to get to know her better?" The penguin was deep in thought, thinking about her question. Her eyes looked a bit shookt at the offer. The tofu on the other hand pouted because she wasn't chosen.

"Err...is it okay if I ask something...personal?"

"It's okay unnie." Tzuyu gave her a light smile.

"Um..." the shy penguin trailed off, choosing the right words to be formulated in her question.

"How and why did you get convicted in such a young age? I mean not to assume what your age is, but you look...really young." The whole cell became silent which made Mina uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry to ask about that-"

"It's fine, I'll tell you." Tzuyu took a deep breath and she collected herself and her thoughts, finding the right words to use to explain her back story.

"I was an assassin at a young age of 15." Mina's mouth gaped at the revelation.

"I was a runaway orphan when I was 14 and I lived in the streets before. I was really desperate for money at the time until I met him." She took a deep breath while her hands trembled.

"He was a businessman, a very powerful tycoon. He took me under his wing and he promised to provide for me if...I became his personal assassin."

"So I agreed to his terms and I obeyed every singe task he gave me.. At first, I hated that I was forced to kill people I didn't know, but he convinced me that they were vile people deserving of death, so I still obeyed him. Until one time...I disobeyed." Tears were already welling up in her eyes. The other girls looked concerned for her but she made a hand motion to them to signal them that she was okay.

"When I disobeyed him because he asked me to kill an innocent worker, he turned me in to the police and I got a lot of counts for murder. It...it aggravated me that he was able to get away scot free even though...h-he made me do all of these things b-by force, now I am here, serving a life sentence." Tzuyu quickly wiped the tears that were slowly pouring out of her eyes. Then she felt a lot of arms pulling her to a group hug for comfort, then they all let go.

"It's okay Tzuyu, we're here to take care of you and you're away from that prick." Jeongyeon comforted her.

"But it really bugs me that he got away from it." Mina frowned sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll ask officer Park-unnie to get the guy alright!" Dahyun said, enthusiastically. Tzuyu chuckled at her friends.

"Thanks guys." Everyone went back to their normal positions and they position the bottle once again with the yoda girl holding it to spin it.

"Okay, let's spin it again." The tallest girl spun the bottle, which spun really quickly. It took about a whole minute for it to slow down. The bottle stopped, it pointed at the penguin.

"Okay all of us will give Mina one question."

"W-what-"

"Okay who wants to go first?" The ostrich cut off the silently protesting penguin. Dahyun enthusiastically raised her hand.

"ME! ME!" The tofu girl shouted. Jeongyeon playfully rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Mina, Fuck Marry Kill-"

"Oh my god-"

"Shhh!" Dahyun shushed Jeongyeon's annoyed groan.

"Okay, Fuck Marry Kill...Momo Chaeyoung and Officer Park." Mina tensed up at the mention of Momo's name. Her thoughts were brought back to their secret and lewd rendezvous done in the bathrooms. She unconsciously roamed her hands on top of her bruised neck.

"U-um..." she trailed off nervously.

"I-I'd kill...M-Momo." _Lies, you nearly fuck-_

"I-I..." the shy penguin instantly looked down with a blush on her face. Her other co-inmates looked at her nervous expression with amusement.

"I-I...I-I'd f-fuck Officer Park..." she shuddered with her inappropriate use of words. She instantly covered her blushing face when she heard Jeongyeon squeal loudly.

"OH MY GOD SHE WANTS TO MARRY BABY CUB CHAENG!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"N-No! I-I change my m-mind-"

"Okay next question, Tzuyu how about you." Tzuyu had a 'thinking' look, like you know, grabbin her chin with her fingers and her eyes are glowing with thought.

"Hmmm...how about...your first impression about us."

"I don't think she would have a detailed answer. We already know that she was afraid of us from the first sight." Jeongyeon snickered and the penguin chuckled softly.

"Well...I do have a first impression..." The penguin thought deeply and she composed a set of appropriate words to use.

"Well, I was really scared of Jeong-unnie at first. She looked like one of those gang characters in the movies." Jeongyeon snorted.

"Well...with Dahyun and Tzuyu...they were like young fun kids who suddenly got...ya know." Mina sheepishly said.

"Well, you're not wrong." Jeongyeon snorted. The two younger girls gave a playful pout.

"Okay, it's my turn." The ostrich rubbed her hands in preparation. She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts and chosing the right words.

"I know this is a little bit personal but I've been wondering, what did you do that made you end up here?" The timid girl tensed up once again. She suddenly felt a rush of discomfort and lack of ease.

"W-wait, I-I'm sorry I asked-"

"It's fine." Mina took a deep breath, slowly composing herself. She clasped her hands tight while it trembled.

"I...I didn't do anything actually. I was just...I was just wrongly accused and I got the wrong verdict." The other girls let out a dramatic gasp after hearing the girl's explanation.

"I was ac-cused of killing the president's son, even though I didn't do anything. My lawyer really tried to defend me but the evidences were so realistic that I started doubting myself. But I know I didn't do anything, but in the end..." Tears started spilling out from the sad penguin's eyes. Her co-inmates rushed to comfort her by wrapping their arms around her.

"Awww Minarriiiii..." the girls cooed at her and they warmly cuddled the weeping girl. Then they all let go and she stopped weeping for a bit.

"But is that really true?? You're here for a crime that you didn't even do? And all this time you were truly an innocent inmate??" Mina sadly nodded at the ostrich's question.

"Yeah. I can't bring myself to kill anyone, not even the president's son since we don't have any...connections with each other. I was just...a normal girl before all of these things happened to me." They all gave her a look of concern.

"We have to tell Nayeon and Jihyo about this..."

"N-no...i-it's fine." Mina tried to reassure the semi-fuming Jeongyeon but she shook her head.

"No. You don't deserve to rot in jail with criminals like us. We have to tell Officer Park about your situation so she could tell it to the authorities."

"But remember that Chief Officer Wang doesn't trust her anymore because of her covering up our...well...our...jail activities." Dahyun reminded.

"Well, what do we do? I mean, Nayeon-unnie's a great option because she know a lot of people but her, connecting with her colleagues is...rare and all..." Tzuyu said.

"I guess we need Sana's help then. You know how many policewomen she had already hooked up with, right? Maybe they could help in Mina's case." Jeongyeon advised.

"But I don't think that's part of their job, unnie. Sana-unnie only hooked up with the jail guards but I don't think they help with criminal cases. Plus, it's the court judge's decision why Mina-unnie's here right now." Tzuyu informed.

"Or how about we use Sana's charm in convincing Officer Park to help Mina break out of jail instead?" Dahyun suggested but it earned a head shake from Jeongyeon.

"But that's risky, Dahyun. You know how highly secured our prison is."

"But you already know that Officer Wang wouldn't believe Officer Park about Mina's story, Officer Park's officer powers wouldn't work. Plus, like what Tzuyu said, it's with the court's decision and I don't think they'll be convinced without evidence, heck, we don't even have a lawyer in our side." Dahyun argued

"But jailbreaking is risky. I don't want Mina to get into even more trouble."

"Well what other choices do we have?" The two girls started arguing even louder. The words that they were throwing at each other had a tone like they were arguing but actually, what they were saying didn't make any sense.

"Guys..." Mina tried to get the two girl's attention but her voice was too soft. She looked at Tzuyu for help but the younger girl just gave her a shrug.

"Happens all the time." Tzuyu mouthed to her.

"Um...guys..." but the two girls continued to argue, not noticing the penguin's soft voice. Mina looked at Tzuyu once again.

"Help me shut them up." Mina mouthed to her. Tzuyu nodded. She took a breath and...

"HEY BITCHES SHUT UP MINA HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" The two girls became quiet and they turned their focus to their timid inmate. Mina took a deep breath.

"My brother's working on breaking me out. But of course, I doubt he'd be able to do that especially when my father, who hates me by the way, controls over everything he does and in my murder case. I want to be free from the place, I really do. So I've decided..."

"Decided to what, Mina?" Jeongyeon asked in full curiousity.

"I like your suggestions, Dahyun and Jeongyeon, and I know you're willing to fight each other for one plan to be done. But...I want to...do both..." The other inmates' eyes widened, especially Jeongyeon's eyes, which were probably as big as an owl's pair of eyes.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO DO DAHYUN'S DANGEROUS AS FUCK OF A PLAN?!"

"Hey! Let Mina decide since were technically doing this for her!" Dahyun argued. Jeongyeon looked at Mina with pleading eyes.

"Look, I really care for you Mina but this Jailbreak plan is dangerous. I also want you to be free and to get justice but I don't want you to do so many risky and life-threatening things just for freedom. We should find a smarter way you know?" Mina just grinned at her.

"That's why we're doing both. If I, physically, successfully got out of jail scot free, I could also have a declared clean case giving me an evidence that I was innocent and I don't have to go back here anymore." Jeongyeon and Tzuyu's eyes glimmered in awe and realisation. While Dahyun still looked confused.

"What? Come again?"

"It means Mina gets out physically but she's also proven innocent in court so she wouldn't be taken back here." Jeongyeon explained.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah I would totally agree with that plan!" Dahyun exclaimed.

"But guys, don't you think we should at least make our plan more...organised so it wouldn't...ya know...be a mess." Tzuyu suggested.

"Yeah, we should have a plan B!" Dahyun enthusiastically cried out.

"Um, inmates of cell 2129..." they all tensed up when they heard a masculine voice from outside.

"Please keep it down or sleep now. It's been an hour past your curfew." The girls quickly laid down to their assigned beds. The jail guard reached out to the light switch of their cell, turning the lights off. He took another inspection on the girls who are probably now asleep before he left to do his rounds.

The ostrich made sure the guard was gone just by hearing his fading footsteps. She instantly sat up and she looked at her inmates.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow okay?"

—————————

Chaeyoung was glad she was out of her morality lectures with Officer Kim. She wanted to do so many things besides listening to a cranky old woman lecture her for her bad behaviour.

_It's not like I'm already aware of that, for godjihyo's sake I'm a prisoner._

She wasn't allowed to go on duties for three days because of well...Momo reported her once again for harassment and violence. _What a hypocrite_. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

She made her way through the prison cafeteria. She reached her prison friends' table, but she noticed that they seem to be engaging in a heated conversation.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, interrupting their heated meeting.

"Oh, Chaeyoung! Just in time! We were talking about a...plan." Jeongyeon greeted her. Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow.

"A plan about what?" Jeongyeon patted an empty space on the seat next to where she sat. Chaeyoung sat next to her and all of them huddled closely.

"It's a jailbreak plan." Jeongyeon whispered and luckily they all heard her. Chaeyoung's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jailbreak? What do you mean? All of us?"

"Well, more on helping someone break out of jail." Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Um guys, where's Mina?" Nayeon noticed that the penguin wasn't here. Everyone turned their heads to different directions to find the girl.

"Oh she left to the bathroom." Sana informed them, taking a bite of her breakfast meal. Chaeyoung abruptly stood up from her seat.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get her." Chaeyoung left the table and went to the prison cafeteria's bathrooms. She gently opened the door, she was surprised at what she has seen.

"Mina." The girl quickly took her hand away from her collarbone, which was already burning red from the scrubbing. She tried covering the bruises and hickeys on her collarbone with her jumpsuit collar, but Chaeyoung had already noticed it

"What...happened to you?" Chaeyoung tried to come closer to check up on the girl but the latter avoided her.

"I-It's nothing." Mina tried to deny but Chaeyoung shook her head.

"It's not nothing, I know what that is." Chaeyoung tried to come even closer to inspect the dark spots on Mina's collar bone but Mina backed away quickly.

"D-Don't touch me!" Mina gave Chaeyoung a shove but the latter remained still.

"I won't hurt you. I want to see it so I can take you to the infirmary." The latter shook her head.

"N-no p-please don't. I-it's not important, I'm fine." Chaeyoung's sharp eyes saw even more dark bruises on Mina's arms. Oddly to her, those bruises had some familiarity in some way. She quickly grabbed onto the girl's arm, earning a yelp from the panicking penguin.

"Did Momo do this to you?" She asked with concerned eyes. Mina shook her head and she forcefully retracted her bruised arm away from Chaeyoung's hold.

"I-I'm fine Chaeyoung! Stop acting like you care about me, okay?" Before Chaeyoung could even reply the girl already exited the bathroom leaving Chaeyoung to hypothesise about the girl's current state.

She swore she saw hickeys from Mina's collarbones. She swore she saw dark bruises and bite marks as well, almost on every part of the girl's body. She knew what was going on with the girl, and she knows exactly who's behind it.

She exited the bathroom to follow Mina to the table. She decided not to push the girl into confessing, she already knows that the girl feels uncomfortable just by talking about it. But Chaeyoung knows that she has the right conclusion judging by how the Mina reacted.

Chaeyoung reached their table and the girls were already huddled up, already engaging in a heated conversation. Of course, what caught Chaeyoung's eyes first was Mina.

This is going to be awkward.

"I'm back." Chaeyoung greeted while sitting next to Jeongyeon. Her seat being very far from Mina's.

"Just in time. We were talking about our plan already." Chaeyoung shifted a bit after seeing Mina's gaze on her.

"So what are we going to do again?" Chaeyoung asked.

"We're going to help Mina break out of jail." Jeongyeon simply explained.

"But don't you guys want to escape with me too? I mean, it's your chance and all..." The penguin suggested. Everyone had a look of deep thought.

"I'll escape with you Mina!" Dahyun enthusiastically volunteered.

"How about you Tzuyu, won't you want to escape too?" The tofu girl nudged the silent yoda girl.

"W-well...I-I'll think about it..."

"Um...we haven't decided about it yet, Mina...but I guess we have to put you first and all." The penguin was a bit touched with the ostrich's answer. She only met and created a bond with these criminals for a few days, now they're showing concern for an innocent girl they just met.

It was an odd and rare occurrence.

"Well, what do we do?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Well, first off we have to know the whole blueprint of JYP. With that, we know each exit points and escape routes in this prison." Jeongyeon explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Chaeyoung asked. Jeongyeon pointed at Dahyun.

"What? Me?" Dahyun pointed at herself.

"Well, you told us that you stole every blueprint in every South Korean jail institutions." Jeongyeon reminded the girl. The tofu girl shook her head.

"Yeah but all of those stolen blueprints are in my apartment. I haven't memorised all of those blueprints completely besides the National Museum's blueprint. But I'll try to remember it." Everyone nodded.

"Well then, what else do we need?" Chaeyoung asked.

"We need connections, that's where Nayeon and Sana come in." Sana choked on her food when she heard that her name was mentioned. She started coughing violently while Nayeon started patting her back hard. Sana finally stopped coughing violently and she wiped the rice away from her lips.

"What do we have to do?" Sana asked. Nayeon nodded and she scrunched up her nose in curiosity.

"Sana, you talk to Jihyo. Ask her about lawyers or whatever and Nayeon, you do the same."

"Well, I do know a lot of lawyers around but I don't know how to get in contact with them." Nayeon said.

"That's where Jihyo comes in."

"Buy are we sure that Jihyo would be convinced into joining us? I mean, she's really done with all of our schemes and all. And I know she's rational enough not to join us because she really cares for her own job and all."

"Chaeyoung's right, how are we supposed to get that big-eyed policewoman to join us?" Sana suddenly became uncomfortable after asking that question since everyone in the table started staring at her. She started scratching her nape in nervousness.

"Easy, you use your yakuza charm." Jeongyeon answered her question. Chaeyoung turned around to check the digital clock on the wall, only to see that it's her time to do her duty.

"Guys I have to go." Chaeyoung abruptly stood up.

"To where?" Dahyun asked in curiousity.

"I have to do my duty now. Bye guys." All of her friends waved her goodbye, except for Mina, who had a burning gaze at her. She quickly faced away from them when she saw her stare, with her face becoming flustered.

She walked away from their table. She walked all the way to the exit of the cafeteria just so she could reach the stairs that would lead her to the bathroom, but before she could even exit the cafeteria doors, she heard a voice.

"Hey. Son." The short blonde girl turned around to see her favourite rival.

"Oh, Hirai." Chaeyoung walked closer to the Japanese blonde who was casually leaning her back towards the wall like a cool kid.

"The last time I saw you, you were beating up inmates. Now I see you, literally raping an innocent newbie now, huh?" The Japanese blonde's eyes flared in anger. Before Chaeyoung could even react, her jumpsuit collar was already grabbed tightly, pulling her closer to Momo.

"I didn't fucking do anything you bastard. Stop making stories about me."

"Oh trust me, I've already seen enough evidence. I'm not even surprised if you're doing it once again." Momo was about to land a hit on Chaeyoung's face until-

"Inmate 119 let go of Son Chaeyoung please." A loud, booming voice was heard, which made Momo let go of her grasp on the smaller blonde's jumpsuit collar. Momo glared at the policewoman.

"Whatever, Park. Make sure to keep your child's mouth shut before she gets any more detentions." The Japanese girl quickly left the scene. Officer Park rushed to Chaeyoung, who was also fuming in rage for the Japanese blonde.

"Did she hurt you or anything?" Jihyo checked Chaeyoung's face for some bruises.

"She didn't do anything, yet." Chaeyoung continued to shoot glares at Momo whose figure was already disappearing from her sight because of the increasing distance between them.

"But I know she's doing something to someone I know."


	4. Episode Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more revelations

"You finished pretty quick, bunny."

The bunny toothed girl combed her semi wet hair. The ostrich exited the shower cubicle(fully clothed okay) and she walked next to her, drying her wet hair using a tattered towel.

"I woke up early today. I don't know about Chaeng and Sana but I already went in as early as I can. How about you? You didn't wait for your kids?" Jeongyeon shook her head.

"Nope." Jeongyeon violently whipped her dripping short blonde hair from side to side, water droplets flying around.

"Ah! Jeong stop that you're getting me wet!" Jeongyeon chuckled with Nayeon's annoyed whine. She rubbed the tattered towel on her dripping hair to dry it.

"I have many other ways to make you wet, ya know." Nayeon scrunched up her nose and she instantly slapped Jeongyeon's shoulder, hard. Even with the pain, Jeongyeon had her smirk on her face.

"Stop it you perv!"

"Okay okay I'll stop." Jeongyeon gave Nayeon a puppy-eyed smile but the latter just rolled her eyes at the gang leader.

"Whatever. Anyways, are we going to execute the first part of our plan now?" Nayeon resumed at combing her hair.

"Actually, I'm not really sure about Dahyun's blueprints and all, but I guess we have to start with Sana and Jihyo." Nayeon hummed in response. She turned on the sink and started washing her face.

"Jeong, please hand me a paper towel." Jeongyeon did what she was told to do and she gave the bunny a single paper towel to wipe her wet face.

"Don't you want to join Mina to escape this prison too, Nayeon? I mean, Dahyun and maybe Tzuyu are joining." The bunny froze at the ostrich's question. She removed the paper towel that was covering her expression.

"I...I don't know. I'm actually afraid to..."

"Why is that?" Nayeon crumpled the already wet paper towel and she tossed it into the trashbin, but it didn't go in though.

"I guess it's the senate and all. They all have this sort of mentality, where they'd really want to hunt me down and ruin me because I'm closest to the president and heck, they were expecting that I'd become the new senate president, until that plunder case happened." Nayeon took a deep breath.

"But you and I both know that you were tricked into that, right? You were tricked into depositing all of your funds into that project, until it was proven to be a ghost one, and you're filed with unintentional plunder, ain't that sort of alike to Mina's case?" Nayeon shook her head.

"Even if I say that, that doesn't change the fact that I used up all of the nation's money on a ghost project that I have no actual knowledge about." Nayeon slammed the plastic comb on the sink.

"I don't think I deserve to be free from this place. Hell, even if I break out of jail the senate president will do anything to put me back into this place, all of our efforts will be in vain." Nayeon sighed.

"I just wanted to help the girl, for now. I know she doesn't deserve this lifetime sentence. I've seen enough injustices in the world, and I'm not letting another injustice affect the innocent."

"Wow Nayeon, that's a lot of big words." Jeongyeon snorted. Nayeon playfully glared at her.

"Whatever. I'm just stating my point and all."

"I agree with you though. There's a lot of things that are happening in our government nowadays. I don't even know how to adjust to it." The ostrich chuckled lightly.

"How about you Jeong? Don't you want to join her too?" Jeongyeon shook her head. Nayeon started tracing the girl's scar with her finger for some reason.

"No. I guess maybe I don't deserve it either." The two were silently staring at each other for a while, with Nayeon's right finger slowly trailing on Jeongyeon's facial scar and their faces are becoming closer to each other.

"But you only did that because of your father, right?" The ostrich shook her head.

"Revenge is wrong. I shouldn't have done that." The bunny started to caress the ostrich's cheek slowly. Then she cupped the ostrich's face with her right hand while their foreheads already met because of the lack of distance between their faces. The bunny then gave a cheeky smile.

"I'll see you later. We'll talk about this." Nayeon gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out of the bathroom, leaving Jeongyeon dazed out and a little bit...flustered.

The flustered girl caressed the area where she was kissed.

"That bitch." Jeongyeon chuckled to herself.

—————————

Sundays were always a special day for JYP inmates.

Because they're out of their boring jail cells for the whole day.

Inmates are now allowed to lurk around in the prison. There are libraries, gyms and recreational areas. Ya know, what you see in a typical jail cell. But in JYP, inmates are only allowed to be here every Sunday. The next days, they are back to do their daily compensation.

Now every Sunday, Chaeyoung knows what she really wants to do.

She made her way to the library. She would always go and read some poetry and art stuff and after an hour of hanging around in the library, she would go to the art rooms to draw. She would draw some inspiration from this place so she could do art for compensation.

Well, at least she does something else in jail besides starting violent encounters with Momo.

She opened the door of the library. There weren't many people in this area since a lot were more interested in watching prison basketball matches. Chaeyoung was glad, she wanted some time alone.

She spotted a familiar figure sitting on the third table. It was the familiar short haired blonde.

"HYUNG!" Chaeyoung called out with her voice a little bit lowered to prevent her from being scolded by the jail librarian. Jeongyeon noticed her, and she gave out a wave to the already approaching blonde tiger.

"Oh hey! Are you going to get some art inspiration thingys again?" Chaeyoung nodded.

"Yep. How about you? What are you doing here, unnie?" Chaeyoung sat next to Jeongyeon.

"Oh, Nayeon brought me here. She wanted to borrow some law related books so I accompanied her here. We were supposed to talk about some stuff related to...that plan." Jeongyeon whispered that last part of her sentence to Chaeyoung so nobody else could hear it.

"Oh...I thought it was a date between you two." Jeongyeon's eyes widened.

"Aisshh no! That annoying old hag? Of course not!"

"Ahem." The two no-jam brothers turned around to see the bunny-toothed ex-senator behind their back. She had her arms wrapped around a handful of books. She was also glaring at them, well, mostly at Jeongyeon.

"Did you say something to me, Yoo? Say that again or I'll quit helping you with this..."

"I-I...I didn't say anything!" Jeongyeon tried to defend herself nervously. Chaeyoung snickered at the nervous ostrich.

"Good. Now c'mon. We have more things to do." Nayeon pulled onto Jeongyeon's ear, making her stand up abruptly from her seat, yelping in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jeongyeon yelped in pain while Chaeyoung just laughed at her.

"Sorry if we had to leave early, Chaeyoung. I'll just teach this girl a lesson, privately." Chaeyoung waved at the two girls who were already leaving the area.

"Alright, unnie. Take care!" Chaeyoung waved them goodbye.

"C-Chaeyoung! Help me! Ow!" Nayeon pulled onto Jeongyeon's ear harder.

"Stop yelping or the librarian will kill us!" Nayeon shushed the yelping girl who was already in tears then they proceeded to leave the library.

Now Chaeyoung was alone. She sort of forgot what she was supposed to do until she remembered that she has to search for some books related to art and stuff.

So she stood up from her seat, her feet carrying her to different shelves of the library.

Unfortunately, the librarian of the JYP Prison library wasn't really a librarian so she doesn't really know how to arrange books in the shelves on its proper order. So right now for Chaeyoung, it's a complete scavenger hunt for art books. But since she goes here often every Sunday, she knows where she's hiding them.

She arrived at the particular spot where she hides her favourite art books in the library. The last shelf of the left portion of the library. She always hid it at the corner of the shelf.

Her eyes trailed at the different spines of the books, trying to find the familiar title. Then her eyes caught on a familiar book.

' _Best Artworks of the World_ ' She read the title on the spine of the book. She instantly pulled on the spine but she also felt a tug from the opposite direction.

_What?_ Chaeyoung tried to pull the book harder but the mysterious tugging force only became more stronger.

Chaeyoung became more infuriated. She used up all of her strength to completely pull the book, which she successfully did, since she got a hold of it. But because of her strong pull and their tug of war over the book, it caused some books to fall from the shelf on the opposite side.

"Ow!" Chaeyoung heard a soft yelp from the opposite side of the shelf. Chaeyoung instantly got guilty and she walked to the opposite side of the shelf to see whoever got hit by a falling book because Chaeyoung was pulling too hard. Then she saw a lost looking penguin who was rubbing her head in pain.

"Uh...M-Mina?" The girl noticed the blonde which triggered her a sudden impulse to avoid her as soon as possible. But as she was about to leave, Chaeyoung already got a hold of her forearm.

"W-wait! I want you to have this book instead! Just don't leave. I want to apologize." Mina just stared at the girl with a frightened expression. Chaeyoung softened at the sight, she was reminded of what happened yesterday. She instantly felt so much guilt in her heart because of the penguin's expression.

"L-look, I'm sorry about forcing you to answer my questions about...that...those bruises on you." Chaeyoung let go of Mina's forearm and she scratched her head.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much panic yesterday and more pain today. I promise I won't tell anyone about it! And please if you still feel resentful and afraid of me..." Chaeyoung shoved the book on Mina's hands. The blonde randomly bowed 90 degrees in front of the speechless girl.

"Please hit me on the head as punishment." Chaeyoung was aware that what she was doing was totally embarrassing for her super tough criminal reputation. But deep down, she was unaware that she's lowkey whipped for Mina.

Chaeyoung waited for a very long time for that strong impact on her head, but she only heard soft giggles from the girl. Chaeyoung raised her head for a bit to see the girl giggling at her.

"Chaeyoung, you don't have to make me do this to you." Mina pulled the book closer to her. Chaeyoung stopped her bowing and she stood up straight( ~~gay~~ ) again.

"Why? Don't you hate me for what I've done?" Mina shook her head.

"Of course not. I know you were only concerned for me and all. But don't worry about it, I just got these from a duty accident." _Or a molestation incident_. Chaeyoung doesn't believe her but she didn't want to push the girl into confessing.

"Well...okay...if you say so..." Chaeyoung started to scratch her nape, her eyes avoiding Mina's.

"So...do you want to read it with me?" Chaeyoung's eyes lit up at Mina's invite.

"You would want to?"

"Why not?" Chaeyoung felt her forearm being tugged by Mina as they made their way to the tables. The two girls sat next to each other as they opened the book which they were just fighting for a couple minutes ago.

"I didn't know you were actually into art, Mina. You did tell me that you were an IT student and all."

"Well it's...a family thing. My parents were interested in expensive paintings when I used to live with them. So I guess I got interested too. I forgot to tell you when you told me you were a fine arts student." Chaeyoung chuckled.

"A broke ass fine arts student. That's what you should call me. Wait, since you're interested in finding some art here, I'll show you something." Chaeyoung flipped the book's page and she started searching for a familiar artwork in the book. She stopped when she saw a picture of a painting full of colours.

"Um, I want to show you this. It's one of my favourites." Mina looked at the picture. It was a painting of a man walking. The shades of blue being dominant in the skies while the other side is lit by the red shades of the lamp lights of the streets.

"It's a painting by Afremov. I'd always come back to this painting a lot because of how beautifully made it is. It's about a guy, abandoned in the winter. The implied melancholy of this painting is so good yet it imposes many colours of hope. That's why I like it so much. And...yeah, sorry for blabbering a lot I just really like the painting that's all." The blonde girl scratched her nape once again.

Mina was amused at how talkative the blonde inmate is when it comes to art and paintings. She's always amazed at the fact that this girl is the same girl who starts jail fights and at the same time, is a total geek for paintings and art.

_Cute_.

"It's beautiful..." the penguin girl's eyes twinkled while she looked at the painting. The tiger smiled.

"I know. I can even relate to the guy. It even reminds me when I used to be in collage." Mina suddenly had a wave of curiosity about Chaeyoung. She knew that the girl was a very young fine arts student and a painting geek but she doesn't know why she's in the highest secured prison in the country.

_I wonder what she even did to reach this point_. She suddenly felt bad for thw younger girl who only had a fascination for art but then she suddenly remembered, _Oh yeah right, she does start fights a lot, maybe that's why._

"Chaeyoung." Chaeyoung tore her eyes away from the book.

"Yeah?"

"I pretty much know the reason why the other's are here, but what about you? What's the reason why you were here in the first place?"

"Ah, so you're curious now." Chaeyoung leaned back on her chair with her hands place behind her head.

"Long story short, I'm the best drug dealer in the country." Mina's surprised.

"You're a drug dealer? In that age?"

"Yeah, I'm a self supporting student and at the same time, I'm the heir to the best drug company in town. I got the throne as The Weed Queen when my father got arrested for the same thing. Too bad, he's not in this prison." There was a thick and deafening silence between the two girls. Chaeyoung became invested in the art book while Mina tried to comprehend everything that Chaeyoung shared to her.

"You seem bored. Want to go to the basketball court to see Tzuyu and the other's play?" Mina snapped out of her trance.

"What?"

"Want to watch other's play downstairs? You seem bored and out of it. Oh, and by the way," Chaeyoung handed Mina the book.

"You can keep it." Chaeyoung smiled. Mina recipricated it with her gummy smile.

"Thanks." The two girls stood up from their seat. Mina borrowed the book and they left the library.

—————————

"GO CHOU TZUYU!" Dahyun screamed using all of her remaining breath in her lungs.

"TZUYU-YAH!" Sana screamed along with her. The two were cheering for their tall yoda friend who was on the court with her basketball teammates. Tzuyu had been always a part of a basketball team ever since she arrived in JYP. No, not because she was good at playing but because she was tall.

She can shoot hoops because most of her opponents are as small.

"Okay team! Let's huddle!" Their team leader called out the players.

"Okay remember, failing isn't an option, beating Yeri is, understand?" Their team leader, Joohyun told them. They all nodded in obedience and the starting whistle was heard. The game began.

The skidding of their shoes echoed in the court. The girls were running around the court, fighting over a ball.

"TZUYU! DEFENSE! SHE'S ABOUT TO SHOOT THE BALL!" Her teammate called out to her. She instantly ran to her shorter opponent who was about to shoot the ball but Tzuyu instantly blocked her way, making her fail.

"Nice work!" Her teammate complimented her. She smirked then she continued to play.

"GO CHOU TZUYU!" Tzuyu heard Dahyun cheering for her.

"TZUYU-YAH YOU'RE FUCKING HOT!" Tzuyu instantly heard the familiar voice that was screaming her name. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks as she continued to block her opponents.

"TZUYU-YAH YOU'RE SO HOT!" Sana continued to cheer for the already blushing yoda girl. Then she felt an elbow nudging on her ribs.

"Sana-unnie, you're too loud." Dahyun laughed. But Sana ignored her. She continued to scream and cheer for the taller assassin.

The game continued for the next 10 minutes. The game was in favour of Tzuyu's team by 3 points. So far, they were doing well.

"Please Jihyo." The older police begged the thomas looking police officer, who was still a bit reluctant in agreeing.

"But Jisoo..."

"Please..." Officer Kim Jisoo used her dog puppy eyes, begging for the you ger officer to change her mind.

"Please? I'll take over your night shifts this whole week. Just take over my spot in guarding this basketball game because my girlfriend really really want to see me right now. Please Jihyo?" Officer Park sighed.

"Alright. You owe me, Kim." Jisoo jumped in enthusiasm. She quickly grabbed onto Jihyo's hands and she jumped up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you Jihyo!" Jisoo quickly left the entrance of the basketball court, leaving the younger officer alone.

_Oh great._ The officer proceeded to enter the court. And as she entered, a flying basketball already went past above her head, nearly hitting her.

"OUT!" She heard the referee's yell in the court.

_Oh god, I'm going to get killed in here_. She took a few steps to settle on the side so no ball could, hopefully, hit her.

She observed the inmates play in the court, which she found very amusing. The players were smaller than her, except for that one tall familiar inmate.

_Chou Tzuyu._

"CHOU TZUYU!" The police officer heard the yakuza's loud yelling voice from the other side. She quickly faced that side, seeing Sana's smiling face while she cheered for the taller inmate. She then felt a pang in her chest.

_Weird_. She shook her head, she needed to focus. She needed to make sure that no inmate is going to escape. She had help anyways, there were also a lot of jail guards to her aid.

She tried watching the game, which actually annoyed her more. She had this inner desire that she wanted the tall yoda girl to lose the game, which wasn't happening at this point, since their team is 10 points ahead of their opponent.

She also can't focus properly because of the loud cheers she heard from her favourite yakuza.

She watched the taller girl run around the court, well, that's all she did the whole game anyways. The way she defended and moved around the court in such fluid motion.

"CHOU TZU-ack!" Sana started coughing hard which made Dahyun laugh.

"Are you okay, unnie?" Dahyun asked teasingly. Sana was about to retort back but she needed to regain her voice before she could be able to.

The game was getting intense now every minute, with the opposing team already catching up, creating a 1 point difference between the two teams. Now the game is at it's last break, the opposing teams' teammates are huddled together.

Officer Park smiled at the current state of the game.

"Guys, we have to do better this time. We have to make sure that Yeri loses, okay?" The team leader gave them motivation.

"Yeah!" The whole team roared as they went to their positions in the game.

The game went quick as the players moved with so much agility that the players become blurry in everyone's eyes.

The defenses were becoming way too tough for the players to go through. The intensity was so high, even Jihyo felt it in her bones.

"GO TZUYU!" Sana finally regained her voice as she screamed the younger girl's name. Dahyun was just clapping because she lost her voice. A blush crept into Tzuyu's cheeks while she ran around the court. Meanwhile, Jihyo was slowly feeling a burning rage from Sana's enthusiastic cheeringfor Tzuyu.

It's one hell of a basketball game.

"TZUYU! DEFENSE! DEFENSE!" Tzuyu ran to defend the shooter from once again. She jumped in front of her opponent, which turned out to be Yeri, and she tapped the ball out of her hands, making it fall to the court. Fortunately for Tzuyu's team, their team leader, Joohyun, caught the ball.

The team leader rapidly ran and dribbled the ball to the shooting basket. Everyone was following her, everything was moving way too fast, time was quickly decreasing. Everyone can't even comprehend everything.

"TZUYU!" Tzuyu heard the scream as she caught the rapidly flying ball. She finally reached the net, and a few milliseconds after-

"TZUYU-YAH!" The tall girl shot the ball on the net. The time finally ran out. Everyone in the court was roaring.

"TZUYU-YAH YOU DID IT!" Tzuyu suddenly felt a tight embrace behind her. She also heard some clapping behind her.

"Oh...Sana-unnie..." Tzuyu started blushing once again. With the yakuza's arms around her and her best friend literally clapping at her with amusement on her face.

"You did well." Sana then pecked the yoda girl's cheek, out of nowhere.

"YAH-!-UNNIE!" Tzuyu playfully shoved the yakuza away from her. Dahyun was just silently laughing at the sight of the two.

Meanwhile, we also have an angry policewoman glaring at the two girls.

_Why am I so jealous? I'm just Sana's one night stand...one night stands?_ Jihyo huffed and she left the court. She trudged her way to the exit, but Sana noticed her already.

"Jihyo!" Sana called to the police officer. The officer felt her heart skip a beat, but she chose to ignore the yakuza.

"Wait guys, I'll just talk to Jihyo about the plan." The two girls nodded. Sana ran to chase the police officer, whose trudging pace is becoming quicker.

"Jihyo!" The police officer started running away from the yakuza, but Sana was quicker. Sana was able to catch up with the police officer. She was able to get a hold of the officer's forearm. Jihyo jolted at the sudden contact.

"What do you want, Sana?!" Jihyo snapped at her. Sana softened a bit but she kept her tight grasp around the girl's forearm.

"We need to talk. Privately." Jihyo pulled her forearm forcefully from the yakuza's grasp.

"About what?!" Sana looked around the court but there were still a lot of people around. Sana gave out a light groan. She tugged the officer's forearm once again, dragging her to the nearest PWD bathroom.

"H-hey Sana! Where are you taking me!" Jihyo tried escaping from the yakuza's grasp but it was too strong.

"Somewhere private." Sana reached the private PWD bathroom and entered it with Jihyo trailing along with her. Sana closed and locked the door shut.

"What is it that you want?!" Sana turned around to face the police officer.

"Look, I know you're 100% done with our shenanigans. But please-Jihyo, just help us with this." Jihyo huffed and crossed her arms.

"With what?" Jihyo asked with venom laced in her voice. Sana raised her eyebrow at her but she decided not to ask more about the officer's behaviour.

"We're helping our inmate break out of jail-"

"Sana, look-"

"She's an inmate who had the wrong verdict. She told us that she was innocent, please, just help us." Sana took a hold of Jihyo's hands in hers. Officer Park felt a jolt of electricity from the yakuza's touch, but she tried to fight against the attractive feeling.

"How are you so sure she's innocent?" Jihyo questioned, which made Sana thought for a while.

"Actually...maybe that's why I need your help. I want you to prove it too. You have many connections, remember." Officer Park retracted her hands from Sana's grasp.

"Look, Sana. I'm alright with whatever shenanigans you and your friends are doing. Whether it's pranking or hiding around the prison. But this...jailbreaking a person, it's too much-"

"Jihyo, please-"

"No, listen-"

"I thought you fought for the innocent, isn't that what you've told me before?" The yakuza suddenly pinned the disoriented police officer to the bathroom wall. She pressed her front closer to her, decreasing the space between them so she wouldn't escape. The officer's breath hitched as the yakuza moved closer to her.

"I-I...I have to make sure she's innocent then."

"Then do what I say." The officer shook her head and tried squirming against the yakuza's hold. But the more she fought and squirmed, the closer Sana moved towards her.

"S-Sana let me go please." Officer Park pleaded, but deep inside she was aching with such inappropriate desire in her. Sana inched closer to her face, the distance between them is becoming non existent.

"I know you _want_ me, officer. I know you do." The yakuza whispered in her ear, earning a whine from the smaller police officer.

"I-I..." Jihyo gulped. The yakuza shook her head in dismay.

"Seems like you don't _want_ me. You don't want to do a simple favour for me-"

"No!"

With such impulse, the officer smashed their faces together into a long heated kiss, before she slightly pushed the yakuza away for some distance and to catch her breath.

"I want it. I'll do anything."

—————————

"Wait so you and Jeongyeon-unnie actually did that?!" Mina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Her and I got in so much trouble when we covered one of the higher ranked police officer with some rolls of toilet paper. Poor officer Park though, she had to be responsible for it." Chaeyoung chuckled at the anecdote she shared to the penguin.

"Well...I guess I would be getting into more trouble once I hang out a lot with you guys."

"Of course. It's even worse because you're cellmates with Dahyun and Jeongyeon." The two girls entered the court but they were surprised that it was already empty.

"Oh. It's already finished?" Chaeyoung asked dumbfounded.

"I guess so..." The court was totally empty that it was too early for the two girls. They've been traveling around the whole institution actually, with their light conversations which took two whole hours until they got to the court.

"I guess let's just go back then."

"Yeah. We should." The two turned around to exit the court, side by side.

"Hey, Mina."

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we slept next to each other? And you were having another nightmare again?" Chaeyoung asked. Mina slolwy nodded.

"Yeah."

"It's about your...false verdict problem, isn't it?" Mina slowly nodded to confirm the question. She sighed.

"It is." Chaeyoung place her hand overthe other girl's back, caressing it.

"Don't worry about it, we'll do our best to help you, okay?" Chaeyoung gave her a smile of assurance, which was reciprocated by the penguin.

"Yeah, thank you." The two girls continued to make their way to the exit until-

"SON CHAEYOUNG!" Chaeyoung felt an arm pulling her and spinning her around but as she faced the other way, a very painful sting on her face was felt as she fell down to the floor.

"CHAEYOUNG!" Mina rushed to the blonde girl who was holding her cheek in pain.

"You!" Momo angrily pointed at the girl who was on the ground, also fuming in rage.

"What do you want you bastard?!" Chaeyoung yelled at Momo who was about to land another hit to the smaller blonde girl until she stopped.

"P-Please don't!" Mina pleaded loudly and desperately to the Japanese blonde as she held onto the already bleeding Chaeyoung protectively. Momo's eyes softened as she saw Mina's frightened eyes. She instantly turned and ran away.

"Chaeng, are you okay?!" Mina asked in panic but she grew even more panicked as she saw Chaeyoung's bleeding nose.

"Chaeyoung we have to take you to the infirmary-"

"I'm fine." Chaeyoung placed a hand on top of Mina's, giving her a reassuring smile.

"B-but-"

"Okay, just take me to Nurse Park's. But make sure nobody gets to know what Momo has done to me, okay?"

"B-but-" Chaeyoung interrupted Mina with a hug.

"Don't worry about me. What's important is that you're not hurt."

—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sahyo or Satzu??


	5. Episode Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting some help

_"So the tunnels go into one direction." The tofu girl clicked on the zoom option of the computer to see the blueprint better. Dahyun scrolled down to examine the blueprint._

_"There are several exits and vents on each cell, most vents are in cell numbers which end on even numbers." Dahyun searched for more information about the blueprint. She saw an informative note below._

_"So the vents are made out of steel. Its attachment to its tunnel is strong but the vent itself is highly brittle and corrosive, especially when come in contact with acid or sweat." Dahyun clicked on the save option to save the whole blueprint in her files. She messaged her dealer with a thank you. Then she checked the blueprint in her files._

_"It's just one main tunnel with connecting tunnels connected to vent exits-"_

"WAH!" Dahyun jolted and gasped as she suddenly woke up from a dream. She was met with the curious eyes of Tzuyu. She looked around as she saw the whole cafeteria around her.

"Uh...how long was I asleep?" Tzuyu checked the time on the giant watch on the cafeteria wall.

"Um, only a few minutes." Dahyun sat up straight( ~~gay~~ ) from her heads down position. She tried to fix her hair and her orange jumpsuit. Then she suddenly remembered the dream/flashback she just had.

"Tzuyu, I know you won't believe this-"

"I never believed in you-"

"Yeah but this is serious! Remember when Jeongyeon-unnie told me to remember the whole blueprint of JYP?" Tzuyu raised her eyebrow.

"And you did?" Dahyun scratched her head sheepishly.

"Well, I remembered the whole outline of it but not the whole detailed thing. I saw it from my dream." Tzuyu playfully rolled her eyes.

"It's a dream, Dahyun. Dreams mess up and distort many images-"

"But it's a flashback of something I've done before!" Dahyun argued. Tzuyu sighed.

"Well, whatever you say, unnie. The team's relying on you on that blueprint." Dahyun suddenly felt a wave of nervousness creeping up in her stomach. She doesn't feel confident about her task, but she strongly believes that she had already found a piece to complete the puzzle.

—————————

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Nurse Park, be careful!" Chaeyoung yelped when Nurse Park applied some betadine on her cheek bruises and cuts.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nurse Park apologised. She also nudged Mina to apply some tissues on Chaeyoung's bleeding nostril.

"Damn Chaeyoung, you must've had a terrible accident just by looking at these injuries." Nurse Park dabbed the cotton filled with betadine on Chaeyoung's cut above her cheek. Chaeyoung and Mina have discovered that after Momo's strong punch, Chaeyoung didn't only get a bleeding nose but a big cut as well.

"A-A-Ow! N-not there!" Chaeyoung yelped when the betadine hit a particular hell spot on the cut.

"Oh no!" Mina quickly pulled the blood dripping tissue away from Chaeyoung's nostril and she got another huge bundle of tissues and applied it on her nostril once again.

"Mind to tell me what happened?" Nurse Park asked while she worked on Chaeyoung's wounds. Mina gulped a bit while her and Chaeyoung shared a look. Chaeyoung cleared her throat.

"I accidentally tripped on a huge flight of stairs and my face hit the steps hard. It's a good thing that Mina was there to assist me." Chaeyoung lied. Mina let out a sigh of relief after hearing that Chaeyoung made a almost believable lie.

"Be careful next time! You kids should be careful, I had 6 patients an hour ago because of some basketball game downstairs. I even needed my girlfriend's assistance in taking care of them!" Nurse Park grabbed a bandage from her kit and applied it on Chaeyoung's cut gently.

"Thanks, Nurse Park." The nurse smiled at Chaeyoung.

"It's alright-"

"Hey, Chaeyoung." Chaeyoung and Nurse Park simultaneously turned to the new voice they've heard. The tall blonde girl stopped for a while.

"Oh, another patient? Is it because of basketball?" Nurse Park shook her head.

"It's a stair accident, Lisa. Nothing serious." Nurse Park fixed her kit and she stood up and took more tissue rolls from the nearby desk.

"Damn, but it looks bad though. Even her nose is bleeding." Lisa took a look at Chaeyoung's bleeding nose which is being taken care of Mina. Lisa then walked over to a cabinet full of files.

"Yeah but it will stop soon, don't worry." Nurse Park opened the small infirmary fridge and she pulled out an orange lollipop and a blue coloured lollipop. She walked over to the two inmates.

"Here. Some lollipop to make you feel better." Nurse Park handed the two inmates one lollipop each with the tissue rolls. They just stared at her in amusement.

"What's with the staring?" Nurse Park questioned the two.

"I want a strawberry lollipop, Nurse Park." Chaeyoung deadpanned, gently handing the orange lollipop back to the nurse. Mina and Nurse Park chuckled at the blonde inmate's childlike behaviour.

"Alright alright, if you say so." Nurse Park went back to the fridge to get a strawberry flavour lollipop.

"You didn't have to do that." Mina chuckled.

"I'm the strawberry queen. Anything I eat must have strawberries in them." Chaeyoung deadpanned, giving Mina a blank look. Mina put her lollipop in her jumpsuit pocket.

"I didn't know the best drug dealer in town is crazier for strawberries than marijuana." Mina giggled. Chaeyoung playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Mina pulled the tissue bundle, which was dripping with less blood than a few minutes ago, away from Chaeyoung's nostril. She then got another bundle and she put it on the nostril once again.

"Thanks Mina. For still taking care of me." Chaeyoung smiled at her.

"No problem. Even if my fingertips are staining with your blood already." Mina joked, causing Chaeyoung to blush in embarrassment.

Nurse Park already returned back to the two inmates, holding a red lollipop in her hand.

"Here, Chaeyoung. A strawberry lollipop." Nurse Park handed her the red lollipop, which made the blonde inmate beam.

"Thanks Nurse Park!" Chaeyoung said happily before she quickly opened the lollipop and she placed it inside her mouth.

Lisa went over to the two inmates and her girlfriend with a file in her arm.

"Chaeyoung." Nurse Park and Chaeyoung simultaneously looked at her when she called their name. Lisa cleared her throat.

"Ahem, Park Chaeyoung. I'll ask the inmate to sign the infirmary file." Nurse Chaeyoung nodded.

"Okay." Nurse Park gave Lisa some space so she could bend down to let Chaeyoung sign the file.

"You're...Son Chaeyoung, right? Please sign this. It's for your record." Chaeyoung signed the file and she gave it back to Lisa who took a look at it.

"You have a lot for your record kid. Alright, you guys are free to go-"

"OH! Don't forget this!" Nurse Park gave Chaeyoung a freezing ice pack.

"It's for your cheek and your nose. It will ease the swelling." The two inmates nodded. They stood up, with Chaeyoung's arm hooked around Mina's neck for support.

"Thanks Nurse Park and Nurse Lisa." The both thanked the nurse couple as they left the infirmary. They walked side by side together through the prison hallways.

"Why did she suddenly hit you like that?" Mina asked Chaeyoung who snapped out of her trance. Mina stopped putting tissue bundles on Chaeyoung's nostril since it ceased to bleed. She only held the freezing ice pack on Chaeyoung's cheek and nose.

"Who? Momo?" Chaeyoung scoffed while she removed the empty lollipop stick from her mouth, throwing it away. "I don't know with that bitch but she's pretty crazy."

Mina had a stern look on her face. She hated everything that happened, everything about this.

She hated the fact that the blonde Japanese left Chaeyoung like this, bloody and beaten. She knew how many times the two girls have quarreled for so many times, and she hated the fact that she doesn't know why. She also hated the fact that Chaeyoung gets hurt just because she wanted to protect Mina. Mina didn't want to feel useless and weak, she has to do something. She has to _do_ something that will change everything.

"Hey Mina?" Mina snapped out of her thoughts when Chaeyoung called her.

"...What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

—————————

The police officer and the yakuza walked through the jail hallways, with their hands laced together. It was already 7:46 PM, Jihyo had to bring Sana back to her cell.

"I'm sorry if I was hard on you, Jihyo. Are you still sore?" Sana asked Jihyo with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, a bit. But it was felt really good though." Jihyo smiled at the yakuza who smiled back. The two continued walking with Sana supporting Jihyo with her arm.

"What should I do first, Sana?" Jihyo softly asked. Sana hummed.

"Make sure Mina's innocent though. I don't want to doubt her but I don't want to do this without assurance. If you did prove it, you can be our connection to the outside world." Sana requested. Jihyo nodded.

"Okay." The two reached Sana's cell and she let Sana enter it. She locked the cell door, tight.

"Thank you Jihyo, by the way." Jihyo gave her a soft smile.

"Anything, for you." They waved each other goodbye. After that, Jihyo left the whole building block where Sana is convicted in. She reached the Police lounge where all of the police officers gather around to do their job, meetings or anything they want.

"AyEEE PARK JIHYOOOO!" She was greeted by a drunk Baekhyun who held the door for her. She playfully rolled her huge eyes. She also saw Junmyeon behind the drunk police officer, who had a defeated look.

"What did you give him this time?" Jihyo entered the lounge.

"Soju." Junmyeon sighed. Jihyo chuckled as she went to her desk. Sitting down, with a bit of discomfort because she felt sore after what she and Sana have done a few hours ago.

If you think the inmates inside JYP prison are crazy enough, you haven't seen the policemen and policewomen of JYP. They're pretty much the same level of crazy, but with the policemen, there's alcholic drinks to amplify the crazy.

Jihyo's totally used to everything. She's used to being the only rational and reasonable one compared to her colleagues. She's used to being the one responsible with her prisoner friends. She's used to being the mom one in her group of friends. She's tired, but her job wouldn't be anything fun if she didn't experience things like this.

"Hey! Hey Jisoo!" Jihyo stood up from her seat as she quickly approached the older officer.

"Oh, Jihyo. How was the basketball game-"

"Who's this?" Jihyo looked at the woman who stood beside Jisoo. She obviously didn't look like a new officer in JYP since she wasn't wearing a Police officer uniform. She had a formal attire on which made her look rich. She had cat eyes and a dumpling like face.

"Oh this is my girlfriend, Jennie. She's a lawyer for one of the inmates in JYP. Jennie, this is Jihyo, my co-worker." Jennie pulled out her hand to Jihyo so she could shake it. Jihyo took the hand and she shook it.

"Hello, I'm Attorney Jennie Kim. Nice to meet you." Jennie smiled at Jihyo and the police officer reciprocated the smile.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Officer Park Jihyo. What brings you here, attorney?" They retracted their hands from the handshake.

"Oh, I'm actually here for my girlfriend, Jisoo. She's been missing me lately ever since she got assigned here, ain't that right, Chi Chu?" The oldest officer blushed and she nervously scratched her earlobe.

"Well...yeah...that's true." Jihyo had a smug smile on her face after seeing her older co-worker's blushing face.

"Oh, and I'm also here to visit my client actually, but I don't know if it's still allowed." Jennie sheepishly said.

"Oh, it's totally fine to, Attorney Kim! I mean, the visiting hours are only up to 8PM-"

"Jihyo, it's 8:24 PM." Jisoo reminded her.

"Oh. Well too bad...I guess you have to visit her tomorrow instead, Attorney Kim." Jennie just smiled at the officer.

"It's alright, I'll be staying here with Jisoo anyway. I mean, I'll just have a talk with my client, about her case and all." Jihyo nodded in understanding.

"Well, okay. Who's your client then, Attorney Kim?"

"Oh, a girl named Kim Mina." _Mina?_ Jihyo's eyes widened after hearing the familiar name.

"Kim...Mina?"

_"What's the inmate's name again, Sana?"_

_"Her name's Kim Mina. Ya know, the penguin looking girl-"_

_"Yeah. I know what she looks like. What crime did she do?"_

_"Oh, killing the president's son, which she said that it isn't her fault by the way."_

"Uh, Jihyo?" Jisoo was waving her hand in front of Jihyo, who was a bit stunned with her newly gathered information.

"Um...Jisoo...can I borrow your wife for a moment?" Jennie and Jisoo exchanged confused looks before Jisoo nodded.

"Alright. Make sure you won't steal my girl-"

"I won't." Jihyo deadpanned before she motioned the lawyer to her desk, which somewhere private and secluded enough for their confidential conversation.

"Um, Attorney Kim-"

"Please, just call me Jennie." Jennie gave Jihyo a smile.

"Okay. Um, is your client, Kim Mina, the one known as the "innocent inmate" case?" Jennie's eyes widened.

"How did you know that? Is it really that well-known?" Jihyo shook her head.

"Not really. But somehow I've become acquainted with her and her cellmates. I've heard her issue and all and I got...curious somehow." I could really give myself a pat on the back for trying so hard to not leak so much info. Jihyo gave out a silent sigh.

"Well..." Jennie glanced down with a look of sorrow and sympathy.

"I feel bad for the kid. I really regret that I wasn't able to defend her. The evidences against her seemed so real but sadly, we didn't have enough evidence to counter it. She was the whole evidence but that was it. But I know that the girl didn't do anything wrong." Jihyo took in every word the lawyer said, nodding in each sentence.

"I wanted to help her right now. I know her brother's doing something for it but I don't get how he's not using all of his power to release her. Like, something's stopping him." Jennie's eyes were already fuming with rage with her hand was tightly closed as fist. Jihyo started to feel bad for the innocent inmate after hearing the story behind her. After she observed the body language of the lawyer and the validation of the story, she was 70% convinced at least.

"Don't worry, Atto-I mean Jennie. I'll try my best to help her too." Jennie smiled at Jihyo.

"It's all good. Leave it to us officer, just keep the girl safe in jail." Jihyo nodded and they both gave each other pleasant smiles. The walked back to Jisoo's place, seeing the animated pouty look of Jisoo.

"You guys done?" Jisoo deadpanned the two girls who just laughed at her.

"Yep." Jennie sat on Jisoo's lap. The lawyer teasingly poked her girlfriend's cheek since Jisoo was still pouting.

Jihyo smiled at the two girls. She finally got some information about the certain inmate. She finally has a connection, a helping hand to set the inmate free.

—————————

Momo was hungry, and you must not mess with a hungry Momo, especially when she's eating meals.

"Hey Momo-"

"Shut the fuck up Hoseok, I'm eating." Hoseok gave her a fake hurt look after hearing her nasty comment.

"You didn't have to be a meanie, Momoring, my god!" Hoseok complained. Bambam on the other side of the table gave out a chuckle.

"You disturbed the great Momo from eating, Hoseok. What did you expect?" Hoseok just let out a huff with a pout on his face.

"Whatever. I just wanted to ask her something." Everyone who sat on the table's ears perked up.

"What about it?" Jungkook asked with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Yeri told me about Son Chaeyoung being in the clinic. Did you do something to her again, Momo?" Hoseok asked in curiosity. Conversations like this happens in their table all the time. They'd always have new gossips, which came from Hoseok's amazing gossiper brain. Most topics and gossips would always revolve around...Momo.

Momo stopped eating for a while. She swallowed the whole chunk of food before she composed her own answer.

"Yeah. I punched the bastard hard yesterday in the court. I would've beaten her up but that one girl managed to stop me." Jungkook had a look of curiosity.

"Who? Is it your one and only Mina?" Jungkook teased. Momo glared at him.

"Fuck off, Jeon." Momo snapped at the younger boy. Hoseok started flapping his hands enthusiastically.

"OH! OH! I heard that Son Chaeyoung and Mina were together the whole day yesterday. Aren't you jealous Momoringggg?" Momo's glare was redirected to Hoseok.

"What?"

"Oh, Momo's jealous because her little crush is being stolen by her greatest enemy!" Jungkook teased. In return, he earned a dirty look from Momo.

"For the last fucking time, I don't have a crush on her!"

"Yeah but you nearly fucked her though." Bambam casually reminded her while he took a bite from his food. Everyone suddenly became silent. Momo abruptly stood up from her seat.

"I'll go now. I have some jail duty to do." Momo coldly said. She left the table without even looking back at her gang.

"Hey Momo you left your pudding behind! Can I have it?!" Hoseok called out to the blonde Japanese but she ignored him as she walked farther away from them. He turned back to his fellow gangmates, who just gave him a shrug.

"You can probably have it, Hoseok-hyung." Jungkook told him. Hoseok squealed in joy.

"YAY!" Hoseok joyfully dug into Momo's left over pudding.

"Damn, Momo lashed out on us, again." Jungkook said.

"You pressed the Mina button, Jungkook. What did you expect?" Bambam retorted. Jungkook narrowed his eyes at him.

"But, you were the one who told her that she nearly fucked the girl!"

"You started it though." Bambam casually argued. Jungkook shrugged.

"I'm still pretty sure she's jelly. I won't be surprised if she'll start an intense fist fight with Chaeyoung over that girl, here, in the commissary." Momo and her gang always stayed and ate in the area of the cafeteria where it's nearby the commissary...or the place where they sell random stuff coming from outside the prison.

This area is also considered as the most dangerous part of prison, where the toughest inmates and inmate gangs are located. There were always fights held in this area. The police and the jail guards do not have prior knowledge about those on going fights in that area.

"Yeah. I'm totally counting on that." Bambam agreed with the younger boy. While they watched Momo's figure become smaller because of her increasing distance from them.

—————————

Momo now was hella pissed at her gang mates.

Her gang mates were the the complete opposite of her. Cheerful, friendly and they didn't look scary.

They were something she _used_ to be.

She continued her travel through the bathroom hallways. She changed duties before for 2 days because Hoseok was too scared to deal with the snake they found in his duty area.

_What a baby_. She rolled her eyes. She gathered her cleaning materials and she entered a particular bathroom stall...in shock.

_Shit! What is she doing here?!_ She halted her steps when she saw the familiar woman which triggered her to leave her friends in the first place. She forgot that she still did her duty there.

Momo was about to turn around and run away until a voice called her out.

"Wait, Momo!" Momo felt an arm on her shoulder. She spun around to see the beautiful faced goddess look into her.

"What? What do you want?" Momo felt her voice tremble a bit but fortunately for her the younger girl didn't notice it. Mina closed the bathroom's door behind Momo to avoid anyone else listening to what she was about to say to her.

"I want to talk to you-no, I want to make a deal with you, about Chaeyoung." Momo's grasp on her sponge tightened when she heard the name of her greatest enemy spilling out of the girl's mouth.

"What about it?" Momo dropped her utensils on the floor and she crossed her arms.

"I want to make a deal, since I cannot handle all of the things you guys are doing now." Mina took a deep breath to compose her proposal before continuing.

"I-I don't want you to come near Chaeyoung or even land another punch on her. I don't want to see you two fighting anymore." Momo's eyebrow raised at the girl's sudden proposal.

"Or what?" The younger girl's face suddenly turned red. Blood rushed through her cheeks as it got hotter and she felt even more flustered. Momo found her reaction amusing.

"What's the catch then, Mina? Or you just didn't think this deal through, did you?" Momo smirked at the girl. Mina shook her head in response.

"Look...I'm...I-I'm willing to give myself to you. You can call me your personal slut or whatever, it's up to you. You can do anything to me, j-just don't hurt Chaeyoung anymore." Momo was left dumbfounded. She was shocked because the last time she did anything to the younger girl, the younger girl retaliated against her. But now here she was, offering her own innocence to the blonde Japanese just for the sake of Son Chaeyoung.

"M-Mina-"

"I know you want me, Momo." Momo was silent. The girl sounded desperate, even if there was a hint of fear in her, which there was.

Mina is afraid and she knows that what she's doing is pretty stupid and traumatising, but she wanted to do this to her fellow companion, after all, she does owe Chaeyoung a lot since the blonde protects her from the girl she's facing at this moment.

Suddenly, Mina was taken aback when she felt a strong push on her shoulders, with her back hitting the bathroom wall with so much force. She felt her body was pinned tightly to the wall, making it impossible for her to escape. She heard a growl from the blonde Japanese, hearing her and Momo's ragged breaths together.

"You're mine now, you got that?" The blonde growled. Mina nodded fearfully. The moment went on, she endured the whole things they've done as a sacrifice.

_There's no turning back._

—————————

"We've gathered a lot." Nayeon nodded.

"Yeah, we did. We just need some external help and a Park Jihyo for this. We finally know how to get Mina out of jail in legal terms." Jeongyeon gave Nayeon a sign to be quiet so nobody could hear their confidential conversation, the ex-senator nodded.

"We can't risk anyone knowing. You do know the worse consequences right?" Jeongyeon warned her and Nayeon nodded.

"Yeah, we can't risk getting her in trouble."

"Yeah, that's what we're also preventing." Jeongyeon responded while she arranged and fixed the collected books by alphabetical order on their cafeteria table, making sure it was organized.

"We're looking for Im Nayeon." Two police officers appeared behind Nayeon, causing her to turn around after hearing her name.

"I'm here." Nayeon replied.

"You have a visitor." Nayeon turned back to Jeongyeon who just nodded at her, giving her a message that everything's gonna be okay.

The guards proceeded to guide Nayeon to the visiting room with her hands cuffed and her arms are bounded by the guards' strong arms, restricting any retaliation from her.

"Who is it this time, officer? Oh wait!Don't tell me! It's an invitation for me to join the Miss Korea pageant, isn't it?!" The right guard who was holding her rolled his eyes at the ex-senator.

"No. A colleague visited you." His deadpanned answer made the senator pout in disappointment.

"Oh." Nayeon let out a huff. The three people reached the visiting room. Nayeon sat on the chair while her handcuffs were removed from her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a familiar colleague she was close to. Nayeon grabbed the phone and so did the visitor.

"Namjoon??" The visitor shyly scratched his head.

"Yeah...it's me." Namjoon gave the ex-senator a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Nayeon asked in surprise. Namjoon scratched his nape.

"Well...I came here to tell you about the things that have been going on in the senate." Nayeon's eyes widened in interest and curiousity.

"Oh tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Is it good news? Is that senate president Kim out of the senate? Do they all miss me? Ha! I'm sure they miss me." Namjoon's eyes suddenly lost its spark. Nayeon noticed this. He gave out a sigh.

"Actually...the news isn't...positive. I might as well tell you all about the disasters that's going on in the senate." Nayeon's mouth parted in shock and disappointment. The excitement in her eyes faded away.

"Oh. Tell me all about it." Namjoon cleared this throat and he shifted his sitting position.

"Well...where do we start? Let's talk about...senate president Kim." Nayeon groaned in annoyance on the phone.

"Ugh, what is he up to now?!" Namjoon sighed.

"He's been, secretly arresting people who were going against him and who were supporting and defending you." Nayeon's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes scrunched up.

"What?! Is he really doing that?" Namjoon nodded.

"Yeah...a lot of our colleagues are already arrested without any fair reason. Oh and another thing. He's taking control of the whole senate and he's becoming closer to the president." Nayeon shook her head in dismay.

"That prick. First off he's harming innocent people who did nothing in our plunder case. And now he's taking control over the senate with his shit and corrupted rule, and he's also sticking his head into the president's ass. What an asshole." Nayeon let out a tsk after what she said. Namjoon chuckled.

"Seems like you're still the same person, Nayeon, you've never changed. How's prison treating you by the way?" Nayeon smiled at his question.

"Oh, I made a lot of friends-oh wait a minute." Nayeon suddenly remembered about their plan for their fellow inmate.

"Do you know any good lawyer's around, Namjoon." Namjoon raised his eyebrow.

"Lawyer? Lawyer for your plunder case?" Nayeon shook her head.

"No, not for that but I'm just...yeah maybe..."Nayeon trailed off and she internally panicked because she doesn't know how to keep their plan confidential.

"Well, Attorney Kim is a good lawyer. Though she recently lost trial battle over her client's case...oh! Attorney Seokjin is also pretty good! He won a lot of trials recently." Nayeon's eyes lit up at her colleagues suggestions.

"Well that's good-"

"Ms. Im. Your visiting time is over." Nayeon just looked at the guard in disbelief.

"What?" Nayeon just gave Namjoon an apologetic look. He just gave a nod and a thumbs up to her. She stood up from her seat.

"I'll see you around Senator Im."

"You too." She smiled at him before she put down her phone.The guards handcuffed the ex-senator and they dragged her out of the room. Nayeon turned back to see that her colleague was already leaving. But that wasn't the only thing she saw when she turned around, which left her in anger and in shock.

_"Kim Jongin?"_

—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYE I MANAGED TO UPDATE EVEN IF A LOT OF THINGS ARE ALREADY HAPPENING
> 
> im sorry if i probably wont be able to update for the next weeks? Days? We have a lot of exams and projects coming up but I'll try to write some pieces of chapter 6 
> 
> Anywaysss, hopefully writers block wont hit me~~~we'll see about that


	6. Episode Six[TW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahyun draws

The weak girl's quick pants echoed around the empty bathroom occupied by the two inmates. Her whole body was sore and tired, with her back pressed against the bathroom wall, her body was too weak to even move a finger.

"Are you okay?" The girl nodded. The other blonde girl looked at her in pity. Without thinking, the blonde girl carefully helped the younger girl dress up with her orange jumpsuit, without hurting her. The blonde made sure to cover up the red marks she made on her so nobody would suspect a thing.

"I must've been...rough on you, huh?" The blonde girl chuckled. Mina just stared at her with her half lidded eyes, her vision being hazy and her pupils were glazed. She was too tired and hungover from the her high to respond.

Momo sensed the awkward atmosphere between them. She started scratching her head. Then they heard the loud clanking pans from the outside, signaling that it was time for lunch.

"Mina I can-"

"Y-you...you can leave." Mina croaked out.

"B-but-"

"Please. I can manage. You can go."

Momo decided not to protest and she nodded, leaving the younger girl on her own. She had other things to do, she didn't want to leave the girl but since she was whipped for her, she'd do anything.

Mina tried shifting her weight, trying to lift herself up but she failed to, her body collapsed earning a frustrated groan from her. She felt sore all over after the things they've recently done.

Mina glanced over the abandoned bucket at the corner. With all of her strength, she used her arm to pull the bucket right in front of her. She looked down at the unused bucket, which was full of clean water, showing off her reflection.

She saw her messy and dirty hair along with her flustered and reddish face. Some red hickeys on her neck were showing off when she pulled down her collar. She looked like an absolute disaster.

_What kind of fuckery did I get myself into?_ She gave a weak huff.

The two girls had been doing this for two days straight already. The two shared duties that's why their activities were frequent. So far, Mina had been thankful that the blonde hasn't taken away her purity. The activities only contained biting and touching, which were still very rough for her.

Though she dreads once the blonde takes her whole purity away.

She doesn't want her first time to be like that. But she placed herself into this stupid and not well thought of a deal. She can never get out. There were no other options for this, or she didn't think of any.

Mina closed her eyes for a minute, still feeling the strong high which makes her feel dizzy. She's trying to regain her strength back while she's trying not to fall asleep. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and she tried to stand up carefully, even with the sore feeling still remained in her muscles.

She let out a frustrated groan, feeling the stinging pain in her leg and thigh muscles. She limped while she carried her bucket back to the corner. She limped all the way to the cafeteria, with a few tear drops welling up in her eyes because of the pain.

When she reached the cafeteria, she noticed that their table was empty. She sighed, she was too tired to even ask why her friends were absent or to even find them.

She sat down on her seat, with her shoulders slumped and her head down on her crossed arms placed on top of the table. She just wanted to sleep, but she had more other duties to do for the rest of the day.

She was about to succumb into another sleep until she felt hand touching her shoulder, causing her to lift up her resting body and to face the person who called her.

"Are you inmate 324?" She saw two unfamiliar guards behind her. One jail guard looked down on her number placed below her jumpsuit collar to confirm their question. Mina lazily nodded as the jail guards proceeded to hold onto her arms.

"You have a visitor. Your brother came to see you."

—————————

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The three young inmates giggled as they ran away from the tissue-covered policeman who was chasing them in the cafeteria. They have done another prank on him again, courtesy of Chaeyoung.

"Over here!" Dahyun mouthed to the two girls, pointing at a huge book cabinet. The three girls hid behind the cabinet they've never seen before. The three girls silently giggled.h

"I didn't know that Officer Byun sleeps a lot on the job." Dahyun joked. They all shared quiet laughs.

"Yeah, he sleeps a lot on his shifts. It makes him so easy to trick." Chaeyoung clicked her tongue.

Tzuyu slowly took a peek outside the huge book cabinet that they've been using as a hiding place.

"Is he there?" Dahyun asked.

"Yeah. He's coming." Tzuyu quickly pulled her head back in, behind the huge book cabinet. The three girls remained silent and stationary in their positions. They heard running footsteps from behind, meaning, the officer was near them. They waited until the footsteps' sound started to fade, until the sound completely disappeared. They all shared a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, he's gone." Chaeyoung groaned, shifting her uncomfortable position to a comfortable one. Then she noticed that her peers were staring at her, which made her tense up a bit.

"W-what are you looking at? Is there something on my face?!" The two girls gawked at her.

"Your bandages make you look badass." Dahyun answer made Chaeyoung do a facepalm.

"Dahyun, you've seen this before already, like at least three times a day!" Tzuyu then grazed her finger gently on Chaeyoung's bandages on her face(no homo tho). Chaeyoung jerked in surprise.

"I haven't. What happened? Momo happened?" Tzuyu looked at Chaeyoung's bandages in awe. Wait. _We were literally together a while ago but she just noticed my bandages now?_

"Yeah...that crazy bitch randomly punched in the face. Heck, my nose bled because of that!" Chaeyoung explained angrily.

"Damn, a single punch from her caused this huge cut on your face. You need to step up your game, Chaeng." Tzuyu pulled her hand away from Chaeyoung's face now. Dahyun's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Why would she punch you when you didn't even say anything stupid to provoke her." Chaeyoung shrugged.

"I don't know! But I guess it's about a conversation we had the day before." The two girls' ears perked in interest.

"What did you two talk about that made her go crazy?" Dahyun's question made Chaeyoung think deeply, putting all of her efforts to remember. _What was the reason?_

"N-not...sure...but I'm pretty sure it was about Mina." Chaeyoung's peers still had curious looks after hearing Chaeyoung's answer, but they let it pass.

"Speaking of Mina, will you guys join her to escape this place?" Chaeyoung looked at her two peers for their answer.

"Yeah I totally am!" Dahyun enthusiastically answered. Tzuyu still had a look of confusion and indecisiveness.

"I'm not sure of it though. But for now, I want to help unnie as much as I want." Tzuyu smiled.

"How about you Chaeng?" Tzuyu asked the blonde girl this time. Chaeyoung had a thoughtful look before she was able to compose her answer.

"I want to help her too, like, a lot. Honestly, since it is proven that she's innocent all over, I'd really want her to get out of this place. Seriously, she shouldn't be here in the first place. It's not safe for her." Tzuyu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. How many deaths have been recorded in this place because of prison murders? About 300 cases?" Dahyun gasped after hearing the new information Tzuyu brought into the conversation.

"THERE ARE PRISON MURDERERS!?" Dahyun cried in shock. The two younger girls nodded.

"Yeah. Like 20 years ago, there were a lot of cases here, in JYP." Tzuyu confirmed. Dahyun shuddered in fear.

"Yeah, I'd totally want to escape here as much as possible."

"But we need the blueprint first, unnie. We need that before we escape." Tzuyu reminded the older girl who let out a soft groan.

"Yeah. I forgot about that. I mean the outline is literally in my head now but the whole details are blurry." The tofu girl pouted.

"I thought you had photographical memory, unnie, what happened?" Chaeyoung teased the frustrated tofu girl who just shoved her. The tiger cub let out a playful chuckle.

"Look, I'm trying okay? Who knows maybe I'll remember it later out of nowhere!" Dahyun felt nervous deep inside though. Before she was caught by the police, she uses her gifted ability of photographical memory to memorize the whole blueprint of any institution, which makes it easier for her to do theft. Every single detail in the blueprint, she memorizes easily. But now, her ability seems to let her down.

"Make sure you remember it, unnie, please, for her." Chaeyoung lightly pleaded.

"Yeah yeah don't worry Chaeng, we'll do everything okay? Of course, for your cute little crush." Dahyun teased and she gave the blonde girl a smug smile. Chaeyoung looked at her in disbelief, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What? She's not my crush!" Chaeyoung argued angrily.

"Oh sure, don't pretend like you don't love it whenever Mina keeps on putting ice packs on your cuts every lunch and especially whenever she says " _Chaengie, come closer, we need to take care of your big boo boo~"_." Chaeyoung's left eye twitched after hearing Dahyun re-enact Mina in a lovey-dovey singsong voice.

"Take that back, Kim Dahyun."

"Ha! So you're admitting that you do like it when she says that!"

"Take that fucking back! She doesn't even talk like that!"

"Yes she does!"

"No she doesn't!" Tzuyu swore that she saw Dahyun's whole life flashed right in front of her eyes after Chaeyoung tackled her on the ground. Tzuyu just watched the two older girls physically brawling with each other on the floor. She just watched them fight in amusement, like what she always does whenever a fight breaks out right in front of her.

"Take that back Kim Dahyun or I won't hesitate to become one of those prison murderers!" Chaeyoung, who straddled the older girl, tightened her hold on Dahyun's wrist, with her nails digging into the skin.

"Ach, Chaeyoung get off me!" Dahyun hissed, trying to pry the younger girl off her.

"Only if you take that back-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" The three girls snapped their head. Chaeyoung and Dahyun stopped fighting because now they new, they were fucked.

"One hour detention. All of you!"

——————————

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAW HIM!"

"Nayeon relax, you're being overdramatic." The ex-senator narrowed her eyes at the Ostrich.

"Overdramatic?! He ruined my career!" Nayeon angrily huffed as she slammed her borrowed library books on the table and she sat down. The two other girls sat next to the fuming ex-senator.

"It's okay Nayeon, you probably won't see him again. I mean, you're here and-" Sana stopped talking halfway after seeing Nayeon's unamused glare.

"You're not getting my point. Kim Jongin, the _greatest_ and the most useless senator in the Congress. The one whose family berated and nearly killed me, is here for godjihyo knows what! I swear if he's here to flaunt his freedom and position to me I'll-" Jeongyeon quickly covered Nayeon's mouth.

"I told you, she's being overdramatic." Nayeon angrily removed Jeongyeon's hand from her mouth.

"Yeah, you're saying that because you don't know what happened to me!" Nayeon angrily huffed as she laid her head on her arms which were placed on top of the cafeteria table.

"What did he do, Nayeon?" Sana curiously asked but the ex-senator remained angry and stationary. Sana gave Jeongyeon a concerned look, the ostrich just shrugged.

"He tricked me." The two other girls eyebrows raised after hearing the ex-senator's answer.

"What? What do you mean, Nayeonie?" Sana asked with concern laced in her voice. Nayeon just shook her head.

"Is it...the ghost project that you talked about before?" Jeongyeon asked this time. Nayeon nodded.

"He tricked me. He convinced me to support him with that project he wanted to do. So I agreed. But it turns out that he was just lying about it. He didn't even get caught." The ex-senator chuckled darkly.

"That's why he ruined my career. He's the reason why I'm here in the first place. He only got away scot free because he's allied to the senate president." Nayeon rolled her eyes. The two younger girls just shared a look after what the ex-senator has shared to them.

"Damn, Nayeon. I didn't know it was that personal..." Sana said.

"Of course it's personal. It's about my career." Nayeon retorted using her matter-of-fact tone. She pretended to act numb after remembering what the man has done to her, but deep inside, she can still feel the pain and anger on her chest.

—————————

"Oh, you're back, _brother_." Mina greeted her with venom in her voice. Jongin on the other hand, scratched his nape.

"I just wanted to see you. Just to give you an update-"

"What? Dad gave you a promotion?" Mina cut off her brother, who just took a deep breath before answering.

"He also disowned me. I protested against him for you." The girl's eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Yeah. I did. Now they're after me. But I've been in contact with some people who could help you, Mina." The girl was speechless. She cannot make out any words to respond or to describe what she's feeling.

"I-I-"

"What are you doing here?" A cat-eyed lawyer stood behind Jongin. He turned around on his seat, he dropped the telephone to greet her.

"Attorney Kim. It's a pleasure to meet you." The lawyer continued to give him dirty looks. She looked over to look at Mina before she looked at him in the eye.

"Senator Kim, I'm surprised that you have the guts to meet up with your sister." The lawyer chuckled bitterly.

"I'm talking to her about how to set her free." Jongin explained with a stern voice.

"Cut the crap, you haven't even gotten anyone to help you with that. Now scram! You're only wasting her time!" Even if the two older adults were separated from Mina by a glass wall, she coulc clearly hear their argument. The man angrily stood up to face the lawyer.

"She's my sister! I have the right to talk to her and to help her!"

"Well if you wanted to do that, then you're pretty much too late for that!"

"I'm trying to make it up to her!" The senator argued.

"Yeah but admit it, you haven't gotten anywhere with that, huh?" Mina was becoming fed up with all of the yelling which was happening right in front of her. She started to clench her hands into a fist tightly as her body trembles and a certain word she wants to scream is still stuck in her throat.

"Sh-Shut up! Shut up both of you!" The girl yelled loudly at the two adults fighting right in front of her. They heard her loud yell from the glass, both faced her as she continued to tremble.

"Jongin, just go."

"But Mina-"

"Just go! Me and Attorney Kim have more important things to talk about." Her brother was speechless. With a defeated look, he sighed and he stood up from his seat, leaving the area while the Attorney smiled smugly at him as he left.

"Well, now that he's out of the way" Jennie sat on the chair where the senator used to sit a few minutes ago. The lawyer picked up the telephone and so did the inmate.

"I have good news for you Mina. I've met up with Attorney Kim Seokjin. He's one of the best and the feistiest lawyers in South Korea!" Mina's mouth gaped in shock.

"R-really?!" The girl shouted in disbelief. _It's too good to be true._

"I asked for an appointment with him and he said yes! He's also going to bring Senator Kim Namjoon with him in the meeting! Mina you'll...you'll be free!" Mina still couldn't believe it. It seemed too real for her to be free from this hell hole. It seemed to real for her to attain justice. It was just...unbelievable. Mina started to shed diamond tears all over her eyes.

"T-thank you, Attorney Kim..." Mina was too happy.

Soon, she'll finally be free.

—————————

Chaeyoung calmly drew the light outline of her sketch, forming a shape which looked like a human face. She made sure to darken specific edges and angles, bringing more emphasis to her drawing.

She felt very invested into what she was doing on her paper, until she felt a crumpled paper ball landing on her temple.

"Ow!" Chaeyoung rubbed her temple as she faced the taller girl, looking at her smugly.

"Tzuyu what was that for?" The taller girl just shrugged. Chaeyoung slowly picked up the paper ball.

"Oh it's on." Chaeyoung threw the paper ball, hitting Tzuyu's forehead. She glared at the blonde. She got another paper ball and she threw it at Chaeyoung while she was busy crumpling a piece of paper.

"Hey!" Chaeyoung threw another paper ball, landing on Tzuyu's forehead. The two girls continued to throw paper balls at each other, but unfortunately for Chaeyoung, her throws kept on missing.

"Ugh!" Chaeyoung got frustrated and she threw a paper ball, but it landed on a sleeping Dahyun's head.

The two younger girls gasped. But the two shared a sigh of relief after they got no reaction from the older girl, who remained sleeping peacefully like nothing hit her head.

"How did she sleep through that?" Chaeyoung whispered to Tzuyu. The younger girl shrugged.

"Not sure, but it's a talent." Tzuyu sighed while she lazily slumped back to her seat, casually leaning on it.

"Ugh, Chaeyoung I'm bored." Chaeyoung giggled.

"Get a book over there."

"But those books are booooring. They're all about good morals and those shit."

"How about you draw?" Tzuyu shook her head at the suggestion.

"You know it's pointless if the only thing I can draw is a stickman version of myself." Chaeyoung snorted, putting her sketchpad aside, leaning back to her seat.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Well...let's talk?"

"About what?" Tzuyu looked like she was deep in thought about something.

"About...love?" Chaeyoung snorted loudly and she started to laugh hysterically. Tzuyu glared at her.

"Wh-what's so funny?!" Chaeyoung wiped a tear from her eye.

"Nothing. It's just weird that cold hearted and dangerous prisoner is curious about love." Chaeyoung faced the taller girl.

"What do you want to know? I mean, I haven't felt real love at all, maybe some hookups here and there, but I'd be glad to know what is love with you." Tzuyu was thinking about something to ask. Then she finally remembered what she wanted to know.

"Is love...when you think about someone so much without any rational reason? And you just...totally adore them and think about them a lot?" Tzuyu asked. Chaeyoung held onto her chin.

"Well...I think of my hookups that way. But when someone is special to you, I suppose you're supposed to think about them a lot."

"So when you love someone...do you feel something tingly and you...blush all of a sudden?" Tzuyu innocently asked. Chaeyoung went closer to the younger prisoner.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"No one. I'm just curious."

"Is it Sana?" Tzuyu shot her head to Chaeyoung, who was smirking at her.

"What? How did you know?!"

"So it is Sana!" Chaeyoung exclaimed as clapped her hands. Tzuyu facepalmed, knowing that she gave her secret away just by falling for Chaeyoung's trick.

"Great. You tricked me."

"So it's the yakuza you're into. Did something happen between you two that's why you're feeling this way?" Tzuyu collected her thoughts once again.

"Not...necessarily. I just played a basketball game last Sunday and she kept on cheering for me. She even kissed me."

"Where?!" Tzuyu pointed at her cheek. Chaeyoung squealed in low volume.

"Yep. You're totally in love." Tzuyu deeply sighed while she tapped her nails on the desk right in front of her.

"I can't believe someone managed o thaw the cold assassin's heart. I didn't know it had to be my cell mate!" Tzuyu narrowed her eyes at the enthusiastic Chaeyoung.

"Shut up, shorty." The two girls simultaneously slouched on their seats, with their arms folded. They stared at the digital clock right in front of them.

"Ugh. We have 15 minutes more before detention ends. I just wanna get out of here." Chaeyoung whined. Tzuyu let out a low chuckle.

"I know I shouldn't have joined you two."

"Hey! You planned half of this!" Chaeyoung accusingly pointed at Tzuyu. Tzuyu playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well-" Chaeyoung cut her off by shushing her. The talled girl looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?!" Tzuyu whispered to the blonde.

"Listen to Dahyun." The two went silent as they looked at their older and sleeping companion. They heard soft mumbles at mutters from the oldest girl.

"45 degrees to the left. 12 kilometres to the left. 6 feet deep tunnel to climb. 25 escape routes in level 4..."

"What is she saying?" The assassin asked the blonde. Chaeyoung shrugged as they continued to listen to the sleeptalking girl.

"Long vents...many tunnels...all at the last floor...escape through the roof...jump to the lake..." The two younger girls looked at each other, knowing what the girl is mumbling about.

"It's..."

"The blueprint of the prison..." Suddenly, Dahyun instantly shot up from her sleep.

"Chaeyoung! Give me your sketch pad!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Quick! Before I forget the whole blueprint in my mind!" Chaeyoung gave the sketch pad and the pencil and Dahyun quickly snatched the materials from Chaeyoung's hand. She started to draw boxes, shapes and a legend.

Chaeyoung moved closer to Dahyun's seat. The two younger girls looked over to what Dahyun was drawing. Their eyes widened at the sight, what the older girl was drawing was something that looked like it was straight out of some map or an architectural plan. It took a very long time for the eagle to draw the whole blueprint. She finished it with the pencil having its lead broken off.

"The blueprint of the whole prison." The two other girls were in awe. Dahyun drew the whole place from top to bottom in whole detail. They saw all of the possible escape routes in the whole prison.

"H-how did you-"

"Photographic memory. I've been dreaming about the blueprint of this whole place, which I own by the way. I've been getting hints already until I finally remembered what it looked like. It's a rough sketch but it's enough for us to use it as a plan to escape." Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were baffled. What they were seeing and what they've witnessed(which was Dahyun drawing this whole thing) seemed surreal to them.

Chaeyoung pulled the eagle in a tight hug. "Dubu you're...you're amazing!"

"Yeah...but some lines aren't straight from here and there..." Tzuyu looked at the drawing right in front of her.

"Whatever Tzuyu, we finally have our first step to make everything work! Chaeyoung happily exclaimed.

—————————

A blonde girl was stumbling around the dark halls of the building. The only light source that's guiding her is the light coming from the bathroom.

Her vision was blurry and everything looked like a haze to her eyes. She felt a piercing pain in her head. Her leg suddenly gave in, causing her to lose balance and slump to the wall next to bathroom entrance. She groaned.

_I should've not accepted Hoseok's stupid drinking challenge._ The blonde girl groaned in annoyance. She took a note to herself, promising that she won't take huge amounts of illegally smuggled Whiskey, which was supposedly, banned from the prison, on the next time.

"Fuck..." With all of her strength, she stood up and she carried herself to the bathroom. Due to her exhaustion and dizziness, she stumbled upon the sink of the bathroom. She leaned her body over the sink, with her hands clutching on the edges. She let out another loud and pained groan which echoed around the room.

She stared at her reflection on the bathroom mirror. She saw her reddening eyes, flushed face and messy hair.

"You're a fucking mess. No wonder why they hate you." She spat on her reflection. Regret and anger burned in her heart as she started to hear faint voices in her head.

" _How could you_?!"

" _How could you do that to her?!"_

_"You killed her!"_

_"You ruined me!"_

"Shut up! Stop it!" The blonde screamed as her hold on the sink tightened. Her knuckles turned white because of the tight grip. The voices' volume increased and at the same time, the sharp pain in the blonde girl's head worsened.

" _Did you really love me?"_

_"S-stop! Please! Don't hurt me!"_

_"P-please...d-don't h-hurt me, I won't tell a-anyone._ "

"STOP!" The blonde threw a punch on the mirror, shattering it completely. The blonde was heavily breathing, tears were starting to fall on her cheek. Blood started trickling on her knuckle because of the strong impact.

"Momo?" She heard a familiar soft voice laced with worry. She suddenly felt afraid, worrying that the younger girl will see her hidden vulnerability. She felt a need to cover her weak state.

Momo quickly wiped her tears away with her uninjured hand. She turned on the faucet, rinsing her bleeding hand as she felt Mina's eyes boring into her back.

"Momo, are you...okay?" Momo suddenly craved for an outlet. She drunkenly turned around to face the younger girl. She saw the worried expression on Mina's face. She trudged her way to her as she shoved her to the wall behind her.

Mina yelped once she felt her back colliding with the wall behind her. She was caught off guard after she felt the blonde girl attacking her with a hungry kiss.

She saw her unusually dark eyes, laced with insanity and loss of control. She felt sharp nails digging into her arms, making her whimper in pain. She knew that this wasn't normal for blonde girl.

Momo slightly pulled away with ragged breaths hitting the other girl's lips.

"I'm sorry that I have to use you like this..." Momo whispered before she completely lost control over herself for the whole night.

—————————

"Thank you so much for meeting me today, Attorney Kim." Jennie politely thanked her senior lawyer who was currently reading her client's file on his dining room.

"It's alright. But I'm a little bit baffled about this case. So basically you're client is arrested for doing nothing at all?" The female lawyer sighed.

"That's basically it. I felt really bad for letting her down on her trial. We didn't get our witness nor an evidence to disprove the fabricated evidences in the crime scene when Mr. Park was killed." Attorney Kim nodded in understanding while he skimmed through the file.

"Hmm...sounds like an interesting case we have here, Attorney Kim, and just call me Jin. There can't be too many Attorney Kims in one place." Jin smiled at the female lawyer who reciprocated the expression.

"Jin do you have any con-oh." The two lawyers looked at the newly arrived man who was currently brushing his teeth. The man was taken aback when he saw Jennie's presence, he ran to the kitchen sink and he gargled and spat out the remaining toothpaste in his mouth. He placed his toothbrush next to the sink and he returned to greet the female lawyer.

"Umm hello. I suppose you're a visitor..."

"Namjoon, this is Attorney Jennie Kim. She's here to ask for some help from me with her case." Namjoon went to shake hands with the female lawyer who bowed in front of him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Senator Kim Namjoon. I've heard about you." Namjoon was bewildered with the recognition of the lawyer. He sat down on a seat next to Jin.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that popular."

"Well, you are under the opposition side of the senate, which I totally support your stand." Namjoon smiled at the support.

"Thank you." The senator looked over to the file which the senior lawyer was inspecting.

"Your client's name is...Kim Mina...?" Namjoon's eyebrow raised in familiarity.

"Kim Mina? That sounds familiar..." Jinnodded, agreeing.

"Well, she's the sister of Senator Kim Jongin though." Jennie added. Jin looked at her in a perplexed expression.

"So if she's closely related to him...I suppose she should be free before she'd even end up in prison. But somehow...she's still...convicted." Jin looked puzzled while he looked at the case. Suddenly, something clicked into Namjoon's mind.

"Wait, wait, wait, so that means she's also the daughter of-" The senator was caught off after hearing the ring of the telephone. He excused himself before he answered the call. Jin stacked the files in an organized manner and he aligned them properly.

"Well Jennie, I guess you have a partner for this case, starting today." Jennie's eyes glimmered in enthusiasm.

"You...you'll help?!" The older lawyer nodded.

"This case you have is strange. But it's worth the adventure and the challenge." The male lawyer took Jennie's hand and he happily shook it.

"I'm willing to be your partner, Attorney Kim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> Yes I've finally updated during quarantine period  
> I haven't proofread the last parts of it yet, bear with me  
> oH and I gave momo a small backstory over here  
> Everyone, please practice social distancing UwU
> 
> Oh my twt is @fluffy_jeong


End file.
